Le cauchemar
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Suite du rêve...


**Le cauchemar**

\- André !

\- Je suis là Oscar.

La voix familière d'André la rassura un peu mais la panique la gagnait. Elle n'arrivait à bouger, à se redresser, son corps était comme cloué au lit, ses membres étaient engourdis.

Oscar regardait comme une possédée autour d'elle

\- Qu'Est-ce que je fais ici ? André !

\- nous sommes à Jarjayes

\- pourquoi nous ne sommes pas chez nous ?

\- mais Oscar…

\- Gabriel ! Où est Gabriel ?

\- qui est Gabriel ?

Oscar releva brusquement son buste comme frappée par la foudre, elle regarda la pièce les yeux agrandis d'horreur, malgré le vertige et la douleur atroce qui lui vrillait les tempes et le front.

\- notre bébé, où ils ont emmené notre bébé, je veux voir mon petit garçon ! Sa voix était méconnaissable et sa gorge la brûlait…

Dieu qu'elle avait mal à la tête, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, la douleur était elle qu'elle ne pouvait se tenir assise !

André croyait sombrer dans un cauchemar, Oscar semblait avoir perdu l'esprit..

\- Oscar, tu n'as pas d'enfant…Il n'y a pas de Gabriel

\- comment tu peux dire cela ! notre bébé, André, notre bébé ! Je l'ai porté là …Son ventre était plat, le bébé à naitre avait disparu aussi !

Un autre hurlement qui la laissa sans souffle, son visage pris une teinte grise.

Son regard bleu se fixa sur ses doigts…

\- André où est mon alliance, où est l'alliance !

Elle regardait sa main décharnée…

André était de plus en plus perdu…Elle semblait totalement démente à ce moment là, seuls ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur d'épouvante dans son visage de morte.

\- Quelle alliance ? Oscar

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible (les mots étaient comme une litanie dans sa bouche)…L'alliance de ta mère, celle que tu m'as donné lorsque je suis devenue ta femme, ce n'est pas possible, que m'arrive t-il, André, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que je vais me réveiller chez nous, avec notre bébé, avec Gabriel, André ! je vous en supplie mon dieu que je me réveille, je vous en supplie…

Dans un dernier sursaut de force se jeta vers lui. Il l'a prit contre lui. Elle le serrait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle ne pesait presque plus rien. Elle pleurait encore et encore…

\- André, ramène moi chez nous, rends moi Gabriel, rends moi mon bébé

\- Oscar,

Il était bouleversé, elle si forte naguère semblait perdue dans les ténèbres…

La porte s'ouvrit

Grand-mère et le Général rentrèrent

\- Mon enfant vous vous êtes réveillé ! (Le général)

\- Oscar, Oscar ! Tu est revenue ! (Grand-mère pleurait de joie)

Au lieu de les accueillir chaleureusement, Oscar se réfugia encore davantage contre la poitrine d'André, refusant de les regarder.

André leur fit signe de s'éloigner.

Ils obtempérèrent trop choqués par la situation pour insister.

Le général ne put, pour la première fois conserver son sans froid. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…Qu'était il arrivé à sa fille, avait elle perdu la raison ? Peut-être sa tête avait-elle subi de grands dommages ? Son visage hagard, ses yeux fous…les hurlements…Elle était telle une aliénée, l'avait elle seulement reconnu ? Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues encore et encore, il était sans armes devant ce coup du destin. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, mais cela comment y faire face ?

\- Grand-mère faites appeler le Dr Lassonne. Dîtes lui qu'il s'agit d'une affaire urgente.

\- Oui

Cette dernière avait également le visage ruisselant de larmes mais elle fut heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Qu'allaient-ils devenir…Elle descendit dans les cuisines, somma qu'on prépare du potage et fit envoyer un messager au médecin. Cette nuit elle prierait encore et encore pour le bien d'Oscar.

André voulu sortir pour parler avec le Général mais Oscar refusait de le laisser.

\- Oscar, je ne sort que quelques instants

\- Non, ne me laisses pas, je t'en supplie, André, j'ai peur, si peur…

André avait peur également, si elle sombrait dans la folie ce serait comme la perdre une nouvelle fois… Il avait peur de craquer lui-même, de ne plus avoir la force de combattre…Il avait si peur de la perdre, qu'on le prenne lui à sa place, il préférait mourir que de voir périr celle qu'il aimait plus que tout…

Il l'a berça un moment, puis l'épuisement la gagna. Il demanda de quoi manger pour elle et pour lui. Le Dr Lassonne arriva rapidement.

Oscar s'était réveillée juste avant l'arrivée du médecin, toujours aussi apeurée mais un peu plus calme. Elle mangeait avec difficulté la soupe qu'on lui avait donnée. Elle était tellement faible qu'André était assis à ses côtés sur le lit et lui tenait la main.

Un brave petit, si dévoué, pensa -t-il. C'était un réconfort pour le brave homme qui ne connaissait que trop bien dans quels affres la folie de son père les avaient plongés. Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre.

Elle regarda d'un air froid son père et même grand-mère qui l'avait accompagné mais ne hurla pas.

\- Docteur, que m'est-il arrivé ?

Toujours cette voix caverneuse…

\- Mademoiselle, vous avez fait une mauvaise chute lors de votre retour de Versailles. Vous êtes restée inconsciente plus de deux semaines, nous avons cru vous perdre. D'autant que vous étiez affaiblie par votre infection des poumons. Dieu merci, ce repos forcé et les bons soins de votre famille ont eu un bon effet sur cette dernière et si vous rester au chaud, il semble que vous en guérissiez totalement…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, il mentait, ils mentaient tous ! Même André, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle le regarda et il hocha la tête pour confirmer ce qui venait d'être dit. C'est là qu'elle remarqua à quel point il était amaigri lui aussi…elle posa sa main sur sa joue délicatement.

Il ouvrit les yeux sous la soudaine caresse, elle le regardait avec tant d'amour…les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler silencieusement de ses yeux bleus

\- Mademoiselle il faut que vous examine. Le général sortit et André se leva pour faire de même.

\- André ne t'en va pas…

\- Je reste juste derrière la porte

\- non, restes ici

\- mais Oscar

\- …

Elle refusait de lâcher son bras.

Grand-mère et le docteur tiquèrent à cet échange mais ne dirent rien. André se détourna.

Il procéda à l'examen quand Oscar lui posa une question qui le laissa statufié littéralement…André eu un haut le cœur et grand-mère étouffa un cri mais elle recommença à sangloter…

\- Docteur pouvez vous constater que j'attend un enfant ?

\- Mademoiselle ! Autant que je puisse savoir et voir, vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant et j'ose dire que vous êtes encore intacte…

Les larmes se remirent à couler de ces yeux, comme si jamais elles ne devraient s'arrêter…

\- Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve…

\- Vous êtes encore très faible, et vous avez eu des accès de fortes fièvres, le laudanum que je vous ai donné explique sans doute vos hallucinations, mais tout cela va rentrer dans l'ordre. Il faut désormais beaucoup de repos et que vous repreniez des forces. Je reviendrais vous voir demain.

Le Général, grand-mère et André furent rassurés par ces paroles.

André était néanmoins très bouleversé, ainsi Oscar avait rêvé de lui, en tant que mari, il avait eu un petit garçon, à qui on avait donné le prénom de sa mère…Elle avait rêvé même de l'alliance, ce bien si précieux à ses yeux. Elle avait rêvé de lui et de nul autre…

Ils s'apprêtaient à se retirer quand Oscar retint André, d'une voix timide presque tremblante…

Et cela lui fit mal à lui.

\- André, tu peux rester avec moi ?

\- Oui Oscar…

Il revint prendre sa place auprès du lit, sur un large fauteuil de velours rouge, cette place qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé gisante sur le bas côté du chemin, du sang s'échappant de sa tête.

Elle lui pris la main et la garda…

\- dis moi s'il te plait, que la mission, le voyage n'ont jamais eu lieu…

Son regard bleu était si confiant, si tendre ? Il en était décontenancé…

\- Quelle mission Oscar ?

\- Nous devions espionner Martin Lherbier, et sa femme Hortense.

\- Oscar, je ne suis pas au courant…

\- mais mon père t'avais demandé de m'accompagner… tu ne te rappelles pas, et cette petite chapelle ?

\- je suis désolé Oscar,

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement…

\- comment est ce possible, nos amis, notre maison …notre bébé, Gabriel tout cela n'aurait pas existé ?

Elle ne dit plus un mot mais refusa de lâcher sa main.

\- Tu dois dormir maintenant.

\- dis moi ce qui est arrivé, je veux l'entendre par ta bouche…

\- Il pleuvait énormément ce jour là, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel comme si tous les dieux de l'Olympe avait décidé de nous faire périr…Et tu ne rentrais pas. J'ai décidé d'aller à ta rencontre et je t'ai trouvée au bord du chemin étendue sur le sol…

L'émotion éteignit un moment sa voix, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues creusées.

\- quand je t'ai soulevé dans mes bras j'ai vu du sang, beaucoup de sang, dans tes cheveux mais aussi sur tes mains et ta poitrine. Je t'ai ramené le plus vite possible, tu ne respirais presque plus…Le Dr Lassonne nous a dit pour ta maladie aussi, Oscar comment as-tu pu me le cacher…

Son regard était hanté, oh André quel enfer as-tu traversé ?

\- pardonnes moi, je…André, je suis là à présent, mon André.

Il la regardait sans vraiment comprendre, mais tout au fond de la prunelle émeraude, elle trouverait la petite étincelle…

Elle hocha la tête et s'écarta comme pour lui faire de la place…

Sa confusion devenait palpable, que faisait-elle ? Voulait-elle qu'il s'étende à ses côtés, c'était impensable ! Pourtant il ne pouvait nier l'évidence du geste…

\- Oscar, je ne peux pas…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre…

\- Mais comment veux tu que je puisse dormir sans toi ?

Le cœur d'André manqua un battement…

\- Dors Oscar, je vais rester prés de toi

\- un jour je me suis promis que tu ne dormirais plus jamais sur une chaise.

Elle tira sur sa main. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se remette à pleurer. Il s'allongea sur les couvertures. Elle se blotti contre lui comme si cela était naturel. Il eu des moments de somnolence mais ne pu dormir. Il eu du mal à la quitter au petit matin, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas bon qu'on les trouve ainsi….

Tout avait été bouleversé. André n'avait plus aucun repère, la réalité s'était comme déchirée, elle gisait en lambeaux. Il avait connu un moment de bonheur quand ses yeux avaient cillés pour finalement s'ouvrir et elle l'avait appelé…et puis ce fut le chaos. Il avait tout imaginé même qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Alors il avait rêvé la rejoindre…

Il l'avait veillé par le passé, il pensait à ses questions, ses récriminations et même ses moqueries mais cela…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, elle eut ces mots terribles :

\- André tu dois savoir, c'est comme si il m'avait été donné de voir le paradis et d'en être arrachée après qu'on m'eut pris mes enfants. Et je suis seule face à mes souvenirs et le vide qui m'attends… Gabriel et notre bébé…Je les sens encore en moi, contre moi, j'entends son rire et ses pleurs…J'entends le vent dans les arbres prés de la maison, la nuit tombe vite en cette saison, tu ne vas pas tarder à rentrer, Gabriel va surgir de la porte et…

Elle pleura silencieusement, longtemps. Elle semblait si loin à ce moment là. Il ne pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Il se sentait si impuissant face à ses tourments.

L'enfer on se l'imagine communément comme un endroit remplit de flamme, de cris de suppliciés, de démons cornus effrayants, pour Oscar il était une chambre, avec un lit à baldaquin couvert de satin et de dentelles. L'amour de sa vie se tenait près d'elle inaccessible. Tout n'était que silence. Le regard triste d'André la transperçait plus qu'un couteau planté en plein cœur…

Les jours s'écoulaient étonnamment remplit par cet ailleurs qui surgissait à des détails. Leur maison, une remarque d'Hortense, son cheval, un feu de cheminée, une auberge… Pour André c'était comme une plongée dans l'esprit de son aimée, dans ses rêves les plus secrets…Et qu'il était loin d'imaginer…Il était déstabilisé, c'est trop, trop vite. Pour lui rien n'avait changé, il était resté à quai voyant le navire sur lequel elle voguait partir au loin, vers des contrés lointaines dont il n'aurait que les échos…Ce paradis qu'il entrevoyait, si merveilleux et si loin de leur réalité. Comment pouvait il concevoir qu'elle lui donnerait un tel rôle ? Rien dans leur passé, surtout ces toutes dernières années, ne laissait supposer qu'elle l'aimait ? Il l'avait tant espéré, rêvé, mais jamais jusqu'à cet instant il n'avait pris conscience, qu'à aucun moment il n'y avait cru…Le désespoir était devenu son compagnon habituel, compatissant, excusant ses errances, mais jamais il n'avait eu foi en son amour…et soyons honnête, son amitié ses derniers mois. Avait il été si aveugle ? Et pas seulement de son œil mais de cœur, des sens pour ne pas voir les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. Mais il avait beau rejouer le méchant film de leur vie, il ne trouvait pas trace de tendresse…

Peut-être que cela n'est qu'un délire lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille son vieux compagnon…Il avait envi de trouver l'oubli dans une bouteille de vin, il avait envi de s'enivrer à en perdre la raison lui-même et de retrouver ses propres rêves, qui il est vrai n'étaient que d'interminables cauchemars de souffrance et de solitude.

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était qu'Oscar refusait d'admettre tout ce qui faisait leur réel. Et lui avait du mal à résister, à le lui imposer, tant il avait peur de la faire souffrir encore.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Même lorsqu'elle était à sa toilette, elle refusait qu'il sorte. Elle ne parlait qu'à lui ou presque. Elle se pliait par contre à ses conseils et faisait de son mieux pour manger. Elle reprit des forces peu à peu. Il eu du mal à lui faire avouer pourquoi elle riait dès qu'il proposait ses médicaments. C'est lui qui rougit quand il entendit la réponse. Il avait remarqué sa surprenante docilité…Mais là…La ceinturer, la jeter sur le lit et ….Elle le rendrait fou…Comment pouvait elle rêver d'une chose pareille ! Il devait bien admettre que lui-même avait eu des rêves peu catholiques la concernant, depuis ses quinze ans, mais imaginer que derrière son visage impassible et fier, elle rêvait de lui à moitié nu, et pas seulement, la roulant sans vergogne sur un lit d'auberge en simple chemine…Oui parfois il voulait toucher sa peau, arracher ce costume qui la travestissait, cette aberration…

Cette Oscar était étonnamment identique à l'Oscar de toujours, rebelle, emportée, impatiente et si différente à la fois, douce, tendre avec lui. Elle était si attentive à sa personne, le couvant du regard, jamais elle n'avait été ainsi. Elle avait mainte fois prouver à quel point leur amitié était importante, et ce malgré sa condition. Mais là c'était autre chose encore, point d'honneur, point de fierté, juste une tendresse, immense, profonde…et sensuelle ? Ce mur qui se dressait en eux, patiemment bâtit depuis leur adolescence pour ne pas risquer de franchir les interdits, s'était écroulé… Elle avait franchi ce gouffre, seule.

Il voyait ses rêves à elle, son monde intérieur, c'était magnifique. Et il eut peur, une peur panique de se perdre et de la perdre. La seule certitude était que ce cataclysme ne les laisserait pas indemnes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours avaient passés, Oscar était plus calme. Sa santé s'améliorait tout doucement mais certainement.

Elle avait mangé son repas et elle somnolait sur ses coussins. Elle portait une fine chemise de soie et un châle sur ses épaules qui dépassaient de la couverture. Elle paraissait si paisible ainsi.

André ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. Un livre sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer gisait aux pieds du fauteuil. Il s'étira un peu et pris une gorgée de café qui avait refroidi dans la tasse. Le goût amer lui tira une grimace. Quand il leva les yeux à nouveau sur elle, il fut happé par deux lacs d'eau cristalline. Elle tendit sa main vers lui.

Il tressaillit quand il sentit sa peau douce se mêler à la sienne quand elle entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. Il ressentit jusqu'aux tréfonds de lui cette douce intimité, se geste d'une familiarité troublante. Elle lui souriait et il en avait les larmes aux yeux…

\- André, dis moi, racontes moi ces jours que tu as passé auprès de moi…

\- qu'aurais je à te dire que tu ne saches déjà…

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'était ta vie à toi durant ces jours…tout savoir…

Sa voix enveloppait son cœur…Avait-elle jamais eu cette voix pour quelqu'un ? Jamais, il l'aurait juré, même pour Fersen elle n'avait ces mots pleins de douceur, de profonde intimité, de totale confiance…Oscar, Oscar, comment cela se peut-il…

\- Je t'ai ramené au château et tu es restée inconsciente plus de trois jours sans t'éveiller une seule fois, sans prononcer une seule parole. Puis tu as commencé à délirer, et la fièvre ne te quittait plus…Tu m'appelais sans cesse, et seule ma présence semblait t'apporter du réconfort. Le Dr Lassonne nous a conseillé que je reste auprès de toi. J'ai donc installé le fauteuil et la table. Tu…

\- Ne sois pas gêné André, non jamais, pas devant moi et encore moins pour avoir pris soin de moi.

Elle porta leurs mains jointes à sa bouche et les baisa.

Les lèvres chaudes et douces sur sa peau était un délice inconnu…

\- tu ne pouvais te nourrir seule et il fallait veiller à faire baisser la fièvre, le docteur Lassonne m'a expliqué quoi faire, comment te donner le Laudanum…

Comment lui dire ces mots qui ne pourraient que la blesser, il l'avait lavé quand elle se souillait, quand elle rejetait sa nourriture…Il l'avait vu quand son corps n'était plus qu'un pantin sans vie…Comme elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on l'a voit. Et lui s'en foutait, il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'elle vive et c'était tout ce qui comptait, et il l'aurait fait encore et encore…Il ne pouvait pas lui dire cependant, qu'il l'avait vu défigurée par la maladie, quand son corps n'était plus que souffrance, qu'il n'est plus ni homme, ni femme, juste un corps…à qui on retire jusqu'à la dignité, qu'il n'y a plus de désirs mais seulement la douceur pour qu'elle ai moins mal…

Elle semblait lire en lui et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle comprenait et n'exigeait pas plus…

Il serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne comme pour s'assurer que cela était bien réel, qu'elle s'était réveillé et qu'elle était bien là devant lui. Sous le choc de cette réalité qui s'imposait à lui quelque chose se brisa, ses dernières résistances, le contrôle qu'il s'imposait des jours et des semaines…Il sentit les larmes coulés le long de ses joues mais ces larmes n'étaient pas amères, elles étaient délivrance.

L'autre main d'Oscar se posa sur son visage, elle n'était que caresse, elle chassait les sanglots…

\- J'ai cru te perdre, à jamais.

\- Je suis là André, avec toi, toujours…

Il reprit plus calme mais l'émotion étreignait chacun de ses mots.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pris soin de toi, de t'avoir été utile…

Ces mots lui faisait mal à elle, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer utile quand il était essentiel…

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle puisse l'aimer, il n'y croyait pas encore à cet instant. Il devrait se battre pour la première fois et ne plus seulement subir…Il admirait son courage à elle, ce courage qu'il n'avait pas su trouver. Il s'était si bien caché derrière le rôle qu'on lui faisait jouer…Abritant son cœur de tout danger que l'espoir aurait fait naitre…

Son compagnon de toujours, lui étreignit les épaules et lui posa la question de sa voix doucereuse :

Et si elle s'apercevait que ce n'est qu'une illusion liée à cette drogue que tu lui faisais boire ? Mon pauvre André ! Allez vient, prend une bonne bouteille et retrouvons nous, c'est à boire qu'il nous faut !

Malgré les paroles enjôleuses, il devait rester à ses côtés. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle comme chaque soir depuis son réveil. La nuit serait longue juste ponctuée de quelques moments de sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elle put enfin se lever. Au début quelques pas, puis peu à peu elle se réhabitua à rester assise. Pour ses jambes, il fallait qu'elle marche. Il faisait trop froid dehors alors elle faisait les va et vient dans le château au bras d'André.

Elle aimait qu'il lui coiffe ses cheveux. Ses magnifiques boucles blondes si ternes à présent. Il avait du mal à les toucher sans pleurer et pourtant il fallait garder espoir, bientôt elles retrouveraient leur lustre, elles voleraient au vent…

Il l'installa dans le salon, devant les portes fenêtres. Le spectacle des bosquets rouge d'automne était magnifique mais Oscar était retombée une fois encore dans une de ses rêveries qui la prenaient plusieurs heures par jour.

Elle pensait souffrir avant mais elle ne connaissait rien de la souffrance, car elle n'avait pas conscience de ce pur bonheur puisse exister en ce monde…

Elle était si belle ainsi assise sur le fauteuil dans son peignoir de satin. Elle humait et caressait l'ultime rose du jardin qu'il lui avait apporté ce matin. Elle la pressait contre son cœur ne semblant jamais vouloir la lâcher.

\- Oscar, à quoi penses tu ?

Toujours ce regard tendre sur lui. Ce regard qui faisait chavirer son cœur prêt à exploser de joie…

\- Je pense à là-bas, ce monde qui n'existe pas et qui pour moi est tout… Ce paradis terrestre...

\- …

\- C'était si beau

\- …

\- j'étais si heureuse, nous étions si heureux, je…

Une larme roula sur sa joue

\- Je voudrais tellement les rejoindre…

\- Oscar !

\- Pardonnes moi mon amour d'être si égoïste mais si tu savais, si tu savais…

André fut comme transpercé, elle venait de l'appeler mon amour sans même y prêter attention, comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde…

Il voulait savoir, oui, il voulait connaitre ce monde où elle semblait si heureuse. Il lui demanda de le lui raconter. Elle acquiesça et se leva pour venir s'assoir sur ses genoux et se blottir contre lui. Il aurait pu protester mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Cette intimité profonde avait ré-éclos si naturellement entre eux…cette complicité si totale qu'il croyait éteinte s'était à nouveau déployée telle les ailes d'un phénix renaissant de ses cendres, plus fort et puissant qu'avant…Et de ses flammes de feu il leur réchauffait leurs cœurs en sommeil, faisant fondre la gangue glacée de la solitude. Il se permettait quelques gestes de tendresse, ils lui faisaient tellement plaisir…C'était aussi une nouvelle étape et pas juste un prolongement de leur passé. La tendresse qu'il lui donnait n'était pas que celle de l'enfance. Et de cela il était sur qu'elle en avait conscience. Ils avaient été compagnons, amis, maitre et valet, aujourd'hui ils s'acceptaient comme homme et femme et découvraient leurs désirs…

\- (André) qui était Gabriel ?

\- notre petit garçon, notre petit trésor, il est né au mois de septembre… Il faisait encore chaud… Il avait tes yeux, il te ressemblait tellement… Hortense n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier devant lui, elle attendait un enfant elle aussi… André, ce n'est pas possible, Hortense n'existe pas non plus ? Elle était notre amie, nous avons tant traversé de chose ensemble…

Il sentait que cette voie était encore trop douloureuse…Il préféra revenir à des questions moins intimes…

\- et la mission ?

\- Nous devions espionner son mari, Martin Lherbier, un homme si honnête. Nous les avons accompagné dans leur voyage vers le sud. J'étais ta femme, et tu m'as donné le prénom d'Eve…

\- Nous n'étions pas vraiment marié alors…

André crut déceler la faille qui permettrait à Oscar de comprendre que tout cela n'avait été qu'une création de son délire; même si au fond de lui-même il savait qu'il fallait qu'il perde ce regard d'amour pour lui quand elle reviendrait définitivement à elle…

\- au début oui mais petit à petit, nous, enfin j'ai pris conscience que nous étions unis plus que des amis, plus que tout… tu m'as fais découvrir (légère rougeur sur ses joues) tant de choses merveilleuses… Ce voyage fut si heureux, nous étions bien, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais…Et puis nous nous sommes mariés dans cette petit chapelle, tu m'a donné cette bague, et je suis devenue ta femme…

Il remarqua qu'elle cherchait le bijou et que ses doigts se crispaient sur son absence.

Il était bouleversé au-delà des mots, c'était indicible…Ces paroles issues d'un rêve délicieux qu'il n'avait pas partagé mais qui était le sien, son rêve fou, son rêve secret…Comme ne pas être touché par ses mots, ils le brûlaient.

\- Hortense et Martin nous ont hébergé à Aix. Nous avons décidé de ne plus rentrer, tu as acheté une ferme pour élever des chevaux. Nous avions deux servantes. Notre place préférée était devant la cheminée, et tu aimais quant on était comme ça, tu nous recouvrais avec une grande couverture en laine. Et j'ai su que j'attendais un bébé guère après noël…

Elle caressait son ventre désespérément plat.

\- Tu étais si heureux, tu l'avais deviné même avant moi, tu me connais si bien…nous avions décidé de l'appelé Hortense si c'était une fille et Martin si c'était un garçon…Si tu savais à quel point ils me manquent ! Et ils n'existent même pas !

Les pleurs encore et encore…

\- Oscar, tu ne peux plus rester comme cela, il faut que tu te battes, tu vas reprendre ton rang…

\- non ! Non ! Jamais ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je revienne ! J'étais heureuse ! Je veux partir là-bas retrouver mes enfants et toi ! Je hais cette vie, je ne retournerais jamais à la caserne !

Comment pourrait-il insister ? Elle était proche de sombrer dans la folie dès qu'il lui parlait de ses obligations. Elle refusait même de toucher ses anciens vêtements…Elle avait dans un accès de rage mis en pièce son uniforme. Elle ne portait que des couleurs pastels, rose, bleu, jaune…

\- André, je ne suis pas un garçon, je ne veux plus être un soldat ! Tu entends ! Ils ont voulu faire de moi un garçon ! Mais je ne veux plus !

Elle fini d'arracher les décorations et les jeta à travers la pièce…

\- Oscar, tes médailles…

\- Que m'importe ! Tu sais ce qu'elles m'ont coûté ces médailles, des années de ma vie, à souffrir, à me briser le corps et l'âme ! Ils me les arracheraient eux même s'ils savaient que je suis une femme !

\- Oscar…

\- Jamais plus André…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot…

\- André, je ne veux plus revivre ça, je veux autre chose, je le sais à présent…

Et lui qui ne savait que l'aimer que pouvait-il faire ? Alors qu'elle mettait en pièce son passé, toute sa vie, son avenir aussi. Son ambition de gravir les échelons militaires, qu'en restait-il…

Un jour qu'il s'était absenté un moment en cuisine, il eut la surprise de trouver la chambre d'Oscar vide. Sa panique augmenta quand il ne la trouva ni dans la bibliothèque ni dans le salon. Un domestique lui indiqua qu'il avait vu la maitresse (personne au château ne pouvait plus l'appeler maitre quand elle était toujours dans ses peignoirs de satin rose) monter au deuxième étage. Que faisait elle au deuxième étage? Il n'y avait que les chambres des domestiques, sa chambre ! Il couru et quand il en ouvrit la porte il cru défaillir au spectacle d'Oscar assise sur son lit et embrassant encore et encore son doigt où brillait l'alliance de sa mère…

\- Oscar !

\- Pardonnes moi André, je n'aurais pas dû mais tu comprends…André pardonnes moi ! Je t'en supplie pardonnes moi ! Mais elle me manque tellement, je me sens incomplète sans elle…

\- Oscar…

Il ne savait que dire ni que faire encore… Sa fureur, il pourrait l'apaiser ou la combattre, il pouvait encaisser ses poings, il l'avait fait ces vingt dernières années, mais son amour ? Contre son amour il ne pouvait rien. Le sien à elle si fort, le sien à lui si profond et désespéré.

Elle dut prendre son silence pour des reproches car elle reposa sur la table le petit bijou non sans l'avoir tendrement caressé et elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, il s'accorda juste quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. La fraicheur du mur contre son front

\- Oscar, je ne t'en veux pas. Cesses de pleurer.

\- Merci André, de ta patience, c'était que j'avais tant envie de la voir…

\- je comprends Oscar, ce n'est pas grave…

Il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter plus encore.

\- André ?

\- Oui Oscar

Ses yeux bleus était emplit d'un désespoir aussi profond que l'océan…

\- André me pardonneras-tu un jour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

\- Oscar, je…

\- Me pardonneras-tu de t'avoir enchainé à moi ?

\- Mais que dis tu ?

\- Me pardonneras-tu de ne pas te rendre heureux ?

Il la serra fort pour ne pas qu'elle sombre. Elle cheminait le long d'un gouffre qui pouvait l'engloutir d'un instant à l'autre. Alors il la serra pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, qu'il ne perde pas…

\- Oscar, tu es tout ce qui fait mon bonheur…

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort à son tour.

XXXXXXXXXX

La santé d'Oscar s'améliorait chaque jour davantage. Elle souriait et riait à nouveau. Elle retrouvait sa complicité avec Grand-mère et la vieille dame en avait chaud au cœur. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres même des anecdotes sur la caserne et Versailles. La plupart du temps, tout semblait normal. Le Dr Lassonne confirma que les capacités mentales d'Oscar n'étaient pas atteintes. Par ailleurs, elle était complètement guérie des poumons même si à l'avenir elle devrait faire attention car ces sortes de maladies laissent toujours fragiles. Pourtant André, savait à quelques petits détails qu'Oscar refusait d'oublier ce qu'elle appelait « là-bas ». Elle avait juste appris à dissimuler pour mieux protéger son rêve.

Il neigeait aujourd'hui, décidément l'hiver était en avance comme les années précédentes. Oscar dégustait son chocolat chaud avec des tartines de confitures en regardant les flocons tomber. Il eut un petit sourire, elle dévorait littéralement et sans beaucoup de manière les petits pains généreusement garnis ! Il faillit se perdre dans la contemplation d'une pointe de confiture de framboise qui s'était attardée sur ses lèvres avant que la pointe de sa langue vienne la chercher…

\- Oscar tu ne peux rester ainsi en peignoir; il faudrait que tu t'habilles…

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas de robes !

Il faillit recracher son thé !

\- Je vais demander à Grand-mère s'il reste quelques vieilles robes de Rosalie.

Elle rit de son air.

\- tu sais très bien que je ne veux plus porter mes anciens costumes ni les bandes. D'ailleurs ils doivent être serrés maintenant !

Oui pensa André, loin d'être grosse, force était de constater qu'Oscar reprenait des formes. Il semblait qu'elle y mettait un point d'honneur. Comme elle exigeait qu'on la coiffe avec des chignons ou des tresses. Elle omettait aussi qu'elle les avait pour la plupart massacré…

Quant à ses bandes …c'était le sujet tabou, et elle l'abordait devant lui comme si de rien n'était…Ne lui laissant aucun recourt que d'imaginer cette partie de son anatomie enfin libérée…Comment allait-il survivre quand non seulement son esprit, mais son cœur et ses sens étaient mis ainsi à rude épreuve…

Grand-mère fut ravie de cette demande ! Une chose positive enfin dans la dépression d'Oscar. Ca et l'appétit de sa petite fille qui faisait honneur à tous ses plats et qui en redemandait ! Oscar avait une passion pour les pains perdus nappé au miel le tout accompagné de lait chaud ! Elle aimait moins les sons voluptueux qu'elle émettait à chaque bouchée mais bon ce n'était pas bien grave…Elle mettait ce comportement sur le compte de la vie de caserne qui n'était pas la plus propice à l'apprentissage des bonnes manières. Elle était au fond contente que sa petite fille ne retourne plus au milieu de cette soldatesque où elle courrait mille dangers.

Oui elle allait lui faire des robes même si Oscar refusa obstinément toute robe un peu luxueuse ! Elle les voulait simples à son grand désarrois. Grand-mère ne pouvait admettre qu'une comtesse n'eu sur le dos qu'une robe de coton ! . Son choix se porta finalement sur une robe rose tendre avec quelques fleurs. Elle ne débordait pas de rubans et autres froufrous mais le satin rendait la couleur chatoyante et délicate. Les petites fleurs blanches et feuilles vertes semblaient s'être déposées dessus suite à brise de printemps. Elles étaient fraiches et elle rendait la pareille à la jeune femme qui la portait. Car Oscar faisait si jeune et frêle dans cette robe…Oscar se tournait devant la psyché de sa chambre, s'admirant dans le miroir, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres.

\- oui celle-ci ! Elle plaira sans doute à André, il aime quand je m'habille de cette couleur…

La vieille dame ne répondit pas mais elle commençait à avoir peur de cette obsession que développait Oscar pour son petit fils…Elle voyait bien qu'Oscar se comportait très différemment… Jamais elle ne l'avait vu trépigner de la sorte et qui plus est devant une robe ! Elle n'osait pas la contrarier car elle l'a sentait faible et fragile malgré son tempérament qui restait impétueux.

\- Je vais lui faire la surprise ! Grand-mère ?

\- Oui Oscar ?

\- Pour le corset, tu peux le faire moins serré ?

\- d'accord mais il faut qu'il tienne, tu ne mets plus tes bandes…

\- je sais…(elle eut une idée soudaine) et tu n'as pas un baume contre les coupures ?

\- oui j'ai bien une recette

\- Parfait ! Tu m'en prépareras…

\- tu t'es fais mal

\- non, enfin oui mais ce n'est pas grand-chose…

Décidément Oscar était très différente. Si elle avait des coupures comment comprendre son regard extatique ! Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange…

Oscar refusait toute les visites. Elle ne rencontrait guère, hormis André, que les domestiques, son père et Grand-mère. Elle restait très distante avec lui. Il ne comprenait rien à son attitude étrange et il avait du mal à la voir ainsi aussi n'insistait-il pas. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Lassonne, sa fille ne semblait plus du tout la même…Il lui avait demandé de s'exercer un peu à l'épée mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle donna comme prétexte sa santé et le froid. Deux choses qui n'avaient jamais été un obstacle dans le passé… Il ne se faisait plus guère d'illusion, sa fille ne pourrait plus reprendre son commandement. Cette vie rude, le docteur le lui avait confirmé, la tuerait à coup sur. Il avait été fou de penser qu'il pourrait changer le destin à sa guise. S'il persistait ainsi et qu'on l'apprenne par d'autres voies, il en serait fini de sa réputation. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il rétablisse le cours des choses. Il redonnerait sa vie de femme à Oscar et il allait sur le champs lui trouver un mari ! Fort de ses résolutions, le général prépara ses plans. C'était avant tout un homme d'action, conduire une stratégie le rassurait et lui donnait, souvent, l'illusion de maitriser les choses.

André avait quitté Oscar pour quelques minutes. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il s'éloigne trop longtemps. Dans le château tout le monde acceptait tacitement cette situation pour le rétablissement d'Oscar. Mais voilà presque trois mois avait passé et si Oscar allait mieux physiquement il n'en allait pas de même pour son âme.

André ne la fuyait pas mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser, se poser…Passer le choc des premiers jours où elle lui avait révélé ses rêves et où il avait été si heureux de l'amour qu'elle lui portait , très vite il avait cherché à reprendre pied dans la réalité pour qu'elle ne sombre pas, elle, dans la folie des mondes imaginaires…

Il regardait le crépuscule tomber sur l'horizon. Le vent sifflait à travers les arcades du pigeonnier où il avait trouvé refuge. Il l'aimait comme un fou, plus que jamais. Il l'aimait plus encore quand elle lui dévoilait toute sa douceur, tout cette tendresse qu'elle avait en elle. Elle était faite pour l'amour. Elle se donnait entière, sans hésitation, elle exposait son cœur et dieu qu'elle était belle. Sa belle amazone, sa vaillante guerrière, une véritable lionne et dans l'intimité elle se révélait si douce… Et lui résister devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui et souffrance pour elle. Elle méritait tant d'être aimé mais il ne le pouvait le lui donner…Il ne le pourrait jamais car il n'était qu'un misérable dont la vie ne valait pas la sienne.

Si elle réalisait ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement, elle le détesterait d'en avoir profité. Profité de sa faiblesse, alors qu'elle était sans défense… Il eu un sourire sans joie, c'était l'enfer sur terre, un cauchemar sans fin, il se mourrait d'amour pour elle depuis toujours et il devait refuser l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle lui offrait pour la sauver ! Monde ignoble qui le blessait sans répit…Parfois lui aussi rêvait du néant, de l'oubli.

Il était jaloux de cet autre lui qui avait pu l'aimer et être aimé d'elle, l'autre lui qui avait connu tous les bonheurs, le paradis auquel il n'aurait jamais droit même en pensée. Ce double chimérique qui l'avait prise toute entière et qu'elle appelait les nuits…

Il devenait fou à son tour mais comment lutter contre une illusion, une chimère ? Il pensa à Fersen, il lui en coutait mais peut-être…de le revoir…Il était prés à tout pour la sauver, même à s'arracher le cœur, il avait un jour fait le serment de la sauver dusse-t-il sacrifier sa vie. Il tiendrait sa promesse…

Le vent glacé n'arrivait pas à apaiser sa peau qui le brûlait. Ses cheveux tournoyaient…Les pans de sa veste enflaient et battaient contre ses jambes. Il s'accordait un moment de lâcheté, il avança vers le rebord, le vide s'ouvrait à ses pieds. N'être plus qu'un oiseau et s'envoler dans l'infini, libre, ne plus penser, ne plus rien sentir, ne plus souffrir…Comme le bonheur suprême pouvait-il détruire autant ? C'était insensé…Elle l'aimait peut être…l'horizon s'embrasait dans des couleurs irréelles…

Et puis il pensa à elle.

Il avait juré de la protéger.

Il fit envoyer un message à Versailles.

Il rentra et entendit le piano. Elle n'avait presque pas joué depuis son réveil. Elle jouait une douce mélodie, tendre, presque joyeuse, c'était si rare avant.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon quelle ne fut pas son émotion quand il l'a vit habillée d'une jolie robe rose pale qui la faisait ressembler à une délicate poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux dans un simple chignon. Quand elle sentit sa présence, elle leva ses yeux clairs sur lui et il fut transporté par le sourire qu'elle lui adressa… presque aussitôt, elle se leva et s'élança à sa rencontre et il n'eu d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras…

\- j'étais sure qu'elle te plairait !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et mis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui répondit doucement mais refusa de l'approfondir par crainte de perdre le contrôle. C'était son premier baiser, elle le lui avait offert. Il y avait gouté pour la première fois. Ses lèvres fondantes sur les siennes pensaient André, un bonheur qu'il croyait inaccessible un instant encore…et le temps repris son cours…

Elle recula les larmes aux yeux et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il l'a suivit craignant le pire.

Il n'avait pas tort, elle tenait un couteau et regardait le miroir…

\- non Oscar non !

\- pourquoi ? Si tu ne m'aimes pas alors plus rien ne compte, ma vie n'a plus de sens…

\- Oscar, je t'en prie, fuis ces chimères…reviens…

\- Les chimères, mais toute ma vie ne fut qu'une chimère… On a voulu faire de moi un garçon ! Et je ne peux plus André… tu es la seule chose qui me permets de supporter cette vie…je ne suis qu'un monstre, une aberration ! Alors je vais rejoindre ces chimères…J'ai vu le paradis André, le bonheur mais il ne peut exister si tu ne m'aimes pas…Si tu ne m'aimes pas alors oui il n'est qu'un délire, une monstrueuse chimère…je ne pourrais pas le surmonter André, je ne peux pas continuer toute seule, je t'aime André, je t'aime tant, depuis toujours…et je t'aime assez pour te libérer de moi, de toute cette folie, je t'aime André, plus que tout, à jamais…

\- non !

Il arriva à lui arracher le couteau des mains… Elle tomba à genoux et resta prostrée sur le sol comme un mannequin inanimé. Elle semblait hébétée et ne pleurait pas. Elle le regarda de ses yeux vides. Sa robe faisait comme une corolle autour d'elle. Une rose à peine éclose et déjà fauchée…

\- mon amour pour toi n'est pas une chimère… tu es mon compagnon, mon ombre, mon ami, le seul qui me comprenne, le seul qui me permets d'être celle que je suis vraiment…Le seul qui fait que les jours ne sont pas d'interminables cauchemars de solitude… celui qui fait que mon cœur bat de joie et d'amour… je ne veux être qu'à toi, je t'aime, mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors je t'en supplie laisses moi partir…Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai compris quel était le sens de ma vie, chaque jours qui passe depuis mon réveil me révèle à quel point je t'aime et qu'il ne pourra plus être autrement…

André était pétrifié par ce discours…

Elle le regarda avec les yeux où l'amour brillait encore, malgré tout…

\- Après le rêve vient le cauchemar car je sais maintenant que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je le vois, mes attentions te pèsent, ton cœur généreux, ta patience, je ne le vois que trop bien aujourd'hui t'oblige…tu te sacrifies encore et encore alors que je ne veux que ton bonheur et pas ton abnégation si seulement je pouvais te rendre heureux…juste un peu…

\- Je t'aime Oscar, plus que tout, plus que moi-même…mais je ne peux te laisser te perdre dans ces mondes imaginaires, il faut que tu vives…

\- mais alors pourquoi refuses tu… Suis-je devenue trop laide…

Elle regarda ses bras, sa poitrine menue, amaigrit par la maladie…

\- Je vais redevenir comme avant, je te le promets, comme tu aimes (elle se mordit la lèvre, c'était l'autre André qui avait dit cela) comme tu aimeras que je sois !

Il l'a releva et la serra fort contre lui.

\- Oscar, je t'aime et je serais auprès de toi quoi qu'il arrive, pour toujours j'ai juré de rester à tes côtés et te protéger. Nous ne pourrons jamais être mari et femme, mais je t'aimerais quand même et ton bonheur sera le mien…

Il se permis d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour la respirer et sentir sa douceur.

\- je t'aime André, et mon bonheur est d'avoir toujours une place à tes côtés…

Il l'aimait tant…Cette amour si grand qu'il semblait les engloutir ouvrait une abîme sous leurs pieds, le vertige le saisi mais il ne pourrait plus la laisser, desserrer son étreinte…

\- tu es très jolie dans ta robe, tu avais raison, elle me plait beaucoup. Tu n'est pas laide, tu es magnifique…

\- je ne serais belle que pour toi…

\- Oscar…

\- Je t'aime André…

Elle n'avait aucune entrave sa belle amazone, elle lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour…sans pudeur ni timidité. Il l'aimait ainsi, violente et passionnée…si belle. Et lui désormais devait avoir le courage de regarder en face ce bonheur possible mais très incertain, mais devait en avoir le courage…

Il dut se séparer d'elle quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. La domestique qui savait se tenir, ne fit pas de remarque à la situation.

\- Le repas est servi.

\- bien nous descendons.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour…Ils prirent quelques instants et André lui donna un doux baiser pour la rassurer, pour lui montrer à quel point il n'y avait qu'elle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar profita de l'excuse de sa faiblesse pour donner le bras à André. Elle s'était juste essuyé les yeux rougis par les larmes. La déclaration d'André lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Qu'importe les rangs, la destinée, elle ferait tout pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer…Elle l'observait pendant qu'elle descendait l'escalier. Il était plongé dans ses pensées…Il l'aimait alors elle ne pouvait qu'espérer. Il était si beau, comment avait elle pu ne pas le voir pendant toutes ces années…et ce n'est rien par rapport à la beauté qu'il avait dans le cœur…Elle avait tant envie de le toucher, de caresser sa joue, le couvrir de baisers, il lui manquait…

Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait , elle savait très bien la différence entre cette réalité et le rêve magique. Elle savait désormais qu'elle devait renier toutes les contraintes de cette vie pour vivre celle qu'elle façonnerait. Et elle savait maintenant quelle vie elle voulait vivre…

Une voix familière, un léger accent, une pointe d'ironie, la signature reconnaissable entre toutes se fit entendre dans le hall du château.

Elle fut désagréablement surprise de la présence de Fersen. Elle tenta de se montrer aimable mais ce dernier remarqua bien le regard froid et distant. Il remarqua également le contact qu'Oscar maintenait en permanence avec André.

\- Oscar, je suis heureux de vous voir, cela fait si longtemps…

\- Mon rétablissement est lent…

\- mais vous êtes resplendissante, surtout dans cette robe…

\- oui André aime les robes roses…

\- A bon, André vous m'aviez caché cela, le rose doit vous sied à merveille !

André et Fersen rirent mais Oscar ne goutait pas ces traits d'humour vide. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il trouble leur moment à eux !

\- Le reine se languit de vous…

Oscar pensa que comme d'habitude Fersen n'avait pas pu se retenir de parler de la reine plus de deux minutes… Quel égoïste, que faisait-il ici, ne pouvait-il la rejoindre ! Le repas fut assez bref, Oscar prétextant être lasse. Elle mangeait avec application mais en silence les plats qui lui étaient servis. Elle regardait André avec adoration et ne prêtait que peu d'attention à son hôte. André qui était plus que mal à l'aise malgré la décontraction habituelle du comte à son égard, se démenait pour maintenir une conversation chaleureuse. Il ne pouvait nier le bonheur de voir les sentiments d'Oscar à l'égard de Fersen disparaitre mais il savait le comte être un ami sincère il n'avait pas hésiter à venir à leur aide dès qu'André l'avait sollicité. De cela André lui en serait totalement reconnaissant.

Elle s'appuya sur André une nouvelle fois et n'hésita pas à se coller à lui sur un des canapés du salon où ils prirent place pour déguster un dernier verre de vin. André avait du mal à comprendre la tournure des évènements… Loin de la ramener vers le passé, la présence de Fersen semblait lui déplaire et elle se montrait ouvertement, impudiquement, la nature de ses sentiments pour lui…Rien, il ne restait décidément rien de l'attachement qu'elle avait eut pour lui et qui avait torturé sans fin André…La conversation superficielle et banale n'avait rien pour retenir le comte qui se demandait encore pourquoi André l'avait fait appelé puisque à l'évidence sa présence n'était pas la bien venue. Mais il y avait plus que cela…

Ce dernier prit finalement congé en se disant que cette Oscar ne serait plus jamais son amie…Plus d'affection dans son regard, plus de mots de réconforts. Il aurait pu ne pas être là. A aucun moment elle n'avait demandé après la reine ou la cour…Elle n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois la caserne sauf pour moquer les boucles de M. de Girodelle qui ne mérita certainement pas que l'on s'acharne ainsi sur sa personne…Tout dans sa voix manifestait la répulsion pour sa charge…Même l'évocation du petit Dauphin qu'elle avait tant chéri lui arracha un regard de souffrance et de rancœur ? Qu'il ne s'expliquait en aucune manière…Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'à ce moment là elle pensait à Gabriel, l'enfant perdu et à son bébé, ils lui manquaient atrocement…

André raccompagna Oscar dans sa chambre.

\- Oscar pourquoi as-tu été si désagréable avec Fersen, je croyais que tu l'appréciais, que tu l'aimais !

\- c'était une illusion, j'étais perdue, et je regretterais éternellement ces moments d'égarements absurdes qui t'ont fait mal, mais tu dois comprendre que je n'avais pas conscience des choses, je savais si peu… Seule mon ignorance à pu permettre que je confonde l'envie de l'amour de Fersen et de la reine avec mes propres sentiments…Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi André, même à ces moments là je t'aimais déjà sans le savoir…Fersen est mon passé sur je veux oublier…il est celui qui t'a fait du mal, qui a failli ruiner notre relation, le témoin de mes errances…Sa vue m'est odieuse…

\- Ne dis pas cela, ton cœur n'est pas ainsi…Quand tu étais inconsciente, je l'ai appelé, et il est venu pour t'aider…

\- Il était dans mon rêve, nous l'avons croisé lors du voyage… Dans une auberge, il m'avait paru dangereux, comme une menace pour nous. Je voulais qu'il nous laisse en paix !

\- Oscar…C'est un honnête homme, un ami sincère…

André eu un regard dur. Elle en fut un peu surprise, André ne réagissait pas comme elle s'était habituée à le voir dans son rêve. André ici était plus dur, il ne se soumettait pas si facilement…

\- je n'aime que toi André… je suis si désolée, fallait-il que je frôle la mort pour m'apercevoir à quelle point je t'ai toujours aimé, combien de tourments je nous aurais épargné si j'avais été moins aveugle, moins égoïste…je t'aime tant André..

Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle était si bien là, cette place qui était la sienne…

\- Restes avec moi cette nuit

\- je ne peux plus, ton état ne demande plus à ce que te veille

\- je ne pourrais pas dormir si tu n'es pas à mes côtés

\- Oscar soit raisonnable !

Non, il ne serait pas si facile à convaincre et ils n'étaient plus seuls au milieu de nulle part, dans leur bulle…Mais elle n'avait pas peur de se battre pour lui.

Il découvrait une toute facette d'Oscar. Une jeune femme espiègle, tendre, câline… Elle n'avait rien de la retenue du soldat, elle était libre…

Elle fit mine d'accepter et lui tourna le dos.

\- Peux tu avant de partir m'aider à défaire les lacets de mon corset. Je ne peux le faire toute seule et je ne veux pas déranger une servante pour si peu.

Il tremblait un peu quand ses mains se posèrent sur les cordons de soie. Elle se tenait devant le miroir et elle le fixait avec un air de défit mais aussi autre chose qu'il refusait encore d'accepter. Elle était plus émue qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, il le voyait à sa poitrine qui se soulevait un peu précipitamment…ces courbes qui devait être si douces…Il arriva à les défaire et partit rouge de confusion. Oui il l'avait vu quasi nue durant sa maladie mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Il ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Mais à cet instant c'était tout autre chose…

Son trouble ne lui avait pas échappé…Elle finit de se déshabiller et mit une fine chemise de nuit et prit un châle avant de discrètement quitter sa chambre une fois le château endormi. Son sale caractère ne poussait pas les domestiques à s'approcher d'elle, personne n'irait donc s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans son lit durant la nuit.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'André.

\- Oscar !

\- ne fais pas de bruit ! Si on nous entend je suis perdue !

Il était furieux, il voyait bien qu'elle n'en avait que faire hormis qu'elle le tenait ainsi. Le fin stratège n'était pas mort.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas dormir sans toi ! Elle retira son châle. La fine chemine ne dissimulait qu'à peine ses courbes qui chaque jour retrouvaient un peu plus leurs rondeurs…Heureuse de sa réaction, elle le rejoint dans son lit. La tête reposant sur son torse où elle entendait les bruits saccadés de son cœur. Elle mit ses pieds froids contre ses jambes et fut contente quand il sursauta. Elle en profita pour mêler ses jambes aux siennes, elle sentait son désir contre sa cuisse…Il avait envie d'elle. Il ne se doutait pas à quelle point il lui manquait.

Ils finirent pas s'endormir ainsi.

Les jours qui suivirent, André prit l'habitude de partager la couche d'Oscar chaque nuit. Rien ne servait de lutter et il préférait qu'on le surprenne lui plutôt qu'elle en chemise de nuit déambulant au cœur de la nuit dans l'aile des domestiques…Elle était assez téméraire pour braver le scandale mais lui avait le pressentiment qu'il ne fallait ne pas trop tirer sur la corde. Comme à Versailles il fallait le minimum de discrétion pour préserver les apparences…

Il était sûr que tout le monde le savait y compris le général. Personne ne disait rien. Ce matin encore, il les avait surpris dans le lit et il s'en était retourné sans un mot. Il pensa amèrement que dans cette noblesse corrompue où l'hypocrisie règne en maitre, la tocade d'une dame pour un domestique n'est pas de nature à susciter l'émoi. Après tout pour les femmes, il faut éviter les grossesses malencontreuses… Oscar était déjà considéré comme un vieux garçon…Certains jasaient sur ses mœurs…Alors le voir s'enticher d'un domestique n'était même pas le pire. Il n'était qu'un objet que l'on utilise rien de plus.

Les servantes examinaient les draps, elles devaient rassurer leur maitre, non Oscar n'était pas grosse de lui. Lui le pauvre fou qui l'aimait assez pour la respecter malgré leur supposition. Est-il donc si difficile d'imaginer que même un gueux comme lui pouvait avoir des sentiments sincères et nobles pour la femme qui lui avait ravi son cœur ?

Au détour d'un couloir il faillit mourir d'un arrêt du cœur quand il tomba nez à nez avec le général, perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il s'effaça immédiatement pour le laisser passer.

\- André…

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait depuis des mois.

\- André, la santé d'Oscar est notre seule préoccupation et elle est la raison pour laquelle je tolère votre dévouement. J'entends que vous n'oubliez pas que vous devez votre place ici à ma mansuétude et que vous saurez ne pas vous montrer ingrat. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de différer un châtiment mérité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- oui Monsieur.

La menace était claire ainsi que l'acceptation. Ils étaient sur le fil du rasoir.

Il prit ses quartiers dans sa chambre, y déplaçant même quelques affaires personnelles. Même grand-mère ne disait rien. Elle n'abordait jamais le sujet, le fuyait même dès qu'une allusion était faite.

Ils prenaient leurs repas ensemble. Hormis le soir où le Général mangeait au château. Mais Oscar refusait dans ces cas là qu'il fasse le service. Il mangeait alors seul dans leur chambre. Les autres domestiques s'écartèrent peu à peu de lui. Une ambiance malsaine se répandit dans les couloirs du château. Un silence assourdissant que seuls les éclats de rires d'Oscar semblaient briser. Ils furent de plus en plus isolé, seuls l'un avec l'autre…De fait on n'appelait plus André pour exécuter des taches y compris le soin des chevaux. Un jour deux palefreniers firent leur apparition dans les communs. En peu de mots on lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus utile qu'il s'en occupe…Oscar semblait indifférente à la situation. Elle imposait cette situation et refusait toutes entraves.

Une nouvelle journée s'achevait dans ce calme et cette inactivité eux qui travaillaient depuis qu'ils étaient des adolescents. Plus d'entraînement, plus de ballades à cheval car il faisait trop froid… Il lui avait fait un peu de la lecture, elle insistait pour qu'il lui lise la nouvelle Héloïse ou encore amour et psyché… elle avait fait un peu de piano…et elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps tout contre lui…

La nuit avançait, il était temps de se coucher. André avait pris l'habitude de l'aider à se déshabiller. Cela avait l'énorme avantage d'éviter le regard des autres domestiques et tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire, du plus réprobateur au plus salace.

\- André, je me suis fais une coupure à cause du corset, tu veux m'aider à passer ce baume ? Je ne peux pas dans le dos…

L'intéressé se demandait bien la signification de tout ce manège, Oscar n'avait pas peur d'un bobo et elle n'avait pas de coupure dans son dos…Il était bien placé pour le savoir…

Il ne se posait déjà plus de question quand il du l'immobiliser sur le lit pour l'empêcher de déboutonner sa chemise et faire dieu sait quoi encore…Et même là, alors qu'il l'a maintenait les mains et les bras tendus, qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur elle, elle le défiait encore.

Quand elle avait vu son refus muet à sa requête, elle lui avait demander de défaire son corset. Elle avait détaché pendant ce temps les lacets des corbeille et jupons qui tombèrent à ses pieds dans un bruissement de soie. Elle se tenait devant lui, à moitié nue, juste ses bas retenus par des lacets de satin sur ses jambes, et fine chemise qui tombait à mi-cuisse. Il voulu se retourner mais elle ne le laissa pas faire…

\- André, j'aimerais que tu me passes cette crème

C'était un ordre et une demande coquine en même temps, un mélange explosif qu'il n'aurait pourrait jamais oublier…

\- Oscar, ce n'est pas possible demande à Grand-mère…

\- non, d'ailleurs je vais te démontrer pourquoi…

Elle se saisit du premier bouton mais n'eu pas le temps de finir son geste qu'il lui avait saisi les poignets…

Elle le mettait à rude épreuve mais c'était tellement mieux de la voir se battre, lutter, que prostrée, emmurée dans ses rêveries.

Oscar était prête à en découdre. Oh André tu ne me priveras pas de ce plaisir…

\- ma belle amazone…

Il profita du trouble qu'l avait semé en elle mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses mains la libérèrent pour mieux plonger sans sa chevelure puis partir à l'exploration du corps offert sous lui. Il sentait la lave couler dans ses reins quand elle s'offrait ainsi sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Elle fit glisser sa jambe contre la sienne…

Elle l'avait entendu, il avait dit « ma belle amazone », son cœur explosait de joie, il avait dit ma belle amazone…

Mais André arriva à modérer son « dévouement » juste avant de commettre l'irréparable. Elle le repoussa pour qu'il s'allonge à son tour sur son dos et le chevaucha sans plus de manière, à la fois heureuse et terriblement frustrée.

Qu'elle était belle ainsi, les cheveux défaits, la chemise révélant la naissance de ses seins, et ses cuisses. Il y posa ses mains autant pour les caresser que pour y établir sa position. Elle gémit quand elle les sentit sur elle… Ses yeux bleus brillaient de désir…

\- Pourquoi André ? Tu en as envie aussi…

\- ma belle amazone, mon adorée, il ne faut pas…

Elle allait protester quand il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres roses…

\- non Oscar, après je ne pourrais plus faire semblant d'être ton serviteur…tu ne dois pas être compromise, tu serais perdues, à la merci d'un époux…et cela je ne peux le supporter…J'ai juré de te protéger toujours et même de moi…

\- mais je t'aime, je ne veux que toi ainsi…

André demeura inflexible. Elle s'en voulait un peu de se comporter ainsi, il pensait peut-être qu'elle était bien légère, mais elle l'aimait tellement… Elle s'en voulait de lui causer de la peine en faisant cela…

Elle se changea et mis sa chemise de nuit. Il ne restait rien de l'excitation précédente mais quand elle le rejoint, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Ils échangèrent de tendres baisers avant de s'endormir.

Encore un jour…

Il pleuvait depuis le matin. Le temps était maussade, gris. Ils avaient pris place devant la cheminée pour fuit l'humidité rampante…Grand-mère avait apporter du chocolat mais n'avait fait aucune tentative pour engager la conversation. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient plus dérangés jusqu'au repas. Tous semblaient les éviter autant que possible, le général était à Versailles et ne rentrerait peut être pas, Grand-mère ne quittait presque plus la cuisine… Oscar se leva et vint se jucher sur les genoux de son bien aimé qui lui lisait de la poésie…

\- Oscar…

Sa protestation finit dans un baiser, un baiser léger mais prometteur. Il enserra sa taille et l'embrassa à son tour. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans son cou et plus bas vers cette endroit qui le tentait depuis des semaines, provocant dans jolies robes dont elle se parait pour lui…ses courbes où palpitait le cœur de son amour. Elle émit un petit gémissement quand elle sentit les lèvres se poser sur la naissance de ses seins dévoilée par le tissu. Il prit son temps puis l'embrassa encore et encore…Il sentait les mains d'Oscar dans ses cheveux, le pressant de prendre davantage…

La tête d'Oscar reposait sur son torse après ce moment délicieux et passionné.

André savait qu'il était déjà trop tard, ils étaient perdus.

Jamais il pourrait vivre sans la voir s'éveiller dans ses bras de matin, sans la toucher, sans la caresser, sans recevoir sa tendresse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Grand-mère était distante ces derniers temps envers André et même Oscar.

\- Grand-mère je veux une nouvelle robe rose…

\- très bien.

\- Grand-mère qu'y a-t-il ? pourquoi fait tu cette tête…

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais retourner en cuisine.

Elle voyait bien les larmes prêtes à couler dans les yeux gris de la vieille femme…

\- Dis moi…

\- Oscar, mon enfant, il faut cesser tout cela avec André, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'inconvenance de la situation…Les commérages vont bon train, tu imagines s'ils franchissaient les grilles du domaine !

\- tu parles de cela comme d'un caprice mais j'aime André !

\- Non, je t'en supplie ne redis jamais cela !

\- mais je l'aime

\- ce n'est pas possible ! André n'est qu'un domestique, il n'a eu le droit de vivre sous ce toit que grâce à la bonté de ton père…

\- pourquoi cela serait impossible

\- Oscar, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, les princes n'épousent pas les bergères…tu es noble, tu épouseras quelqu'un de ta condition, tu serais pour toujours compromise si on l'apprenait…

\- je l'aime entends tu !

\- Oscar, tu dis l'aimé, mais sais tu ce qu'il risque ? Il peut être tué à tout moment et personne ne trouvera à redire, un domestique qui lève la main sur une noble est un crime…, as-tu pensé à son avenir ? Quelle vie aura-t-il, sans famille, une fois que je serais morte il sera seul…

\- mais je serais là…

\- tu te marieras et ton mari le chassera, il a déjà perdu un œil…

\- que dis tu…

\- Oscar, pourquoi m'obliger à te dire ces choses, je t'ai élevée comme mon propre enfant mais je ne peux accepter ta conduite…Je t'en conjure pour l'amour de nous, cesses immédiatement, la folie n'a que trop régné dans cette maison…

\- Grand-mère, pardonnes moi mais tu n'as pas assez confiance en ton petit fils qui est le plus vertueux des hommes. Et tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi, jamais je ne laisserais André, je l'accompagnerai là où iront ses pas, nous partirons s'il le faut

\- tu n'y songes pas !

\- oui, et nous serons libres !

\- Vous n'êtes pas libres, ton père vous retrouvera où que vous alliez, il le tuera ou pire encore…Et même si vous y parvenez, vous vivrez dans la clandestinité, à la merci du sort, une vie misérable c'est cela que tu veux pour toi et pour lui…Que sais tu de la vie des pauvres, des miséreux ! tu lui as tout pris ! Tu dis l'aimer mais si c'était le cas-tu le laisserais en paix : tu le condamnes à une vie dans l'obscurité loin des siens, hors de son monde, de ses amis, ce n'est que le caprice d'une femme vivant dans le pêché, oui Oscar, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses être ainsi…une fille perdue…Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi dieu m'en ai témoin ! Qu'ais je fait pour mériter cela !

\- Grand-mère, il faut que tu saches, je n'ai besoin que d'André pour vivre, tout le reste m'est égal.

\- tu es comme ton père, vous ne respectez rien ! Vous êtes fous ! Il a voulu défier le destin, et toi tu veux défier le monde, l'ordre des choses ! C'est insensé, que dieu nous protège car la raison à déserter ces lieux.

La vieille femme la quitta sans ajouter un mot, en pleurs. Elle resta distante et Oscar en fut grandement peinée. Elle voyait dans son regard la désapprobation quand elle surprenait un geste d'intimité entre eux…

Mais Oscar ne pouvait tolérer d'être enfermée à nouveau dans un rôle et si cela signifiait quitter sa famille, s'isoler du monde, elle le ferait sans peine.

Cette parole qui n'avait pas échappée à André, le laissa interdit au seuil de la porte. Il n'était plus question ici d'égarement. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, fuir ? Sans doute mais…

XXXXXXXXXX

L'aube pointait ses premiers rayons et la force de l'habitude le tira du sommeil. Il sentit avant de voir qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle était assise dos à lui devant sa coiffeuse. Elle caressait et embrassait l'alliance qu'elle avait glissé à son doigt. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il savait. Il savait en effet que ce n'était pas la première fois. Quand elle se croyait à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle contemplait l'humble bijoux avec plus d'extase que la plus précieuse des reliques. Il l'avait mis sciemment sur la coiffeuse pour qu'elle puisse aisément le faire. Elle était tellement heureuse dans ses moments là.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui et elle se blottit contre son flanc. Elle ne dormait pas encore, sa respiration était trop irrégulière. Il fit mine de se réveiller et se tourna vers elle. Elle l'observait mystérieusement. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Elle avait envie de lui. Dans son rêve, ils étaient mari et femme, ils avaient eu des enfants…Elle lui avait murmurer certains moments…Elle le désirait ainsi, en tant qu'homme…Jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer il y a quelques semaines encore… Tout avait été balayé, de leur passé, il ne subsistait rien.

Elle n'allait plus à la caserne, il n'avait plus de charge officielle dans le château. Ils demeuraient l'essentiel de la journée et de la nuit ensemble, seuls…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au petit déjeuner, elle dégustait sa tartine de confiture en le regardant d'un œil coquin.

\- J'adore les gelées de Grand-mère

\- tu as raison je n'en connait pas de meilleures… C'est bien que tu manges, tu te rétablit chaque jour davantage…

\- Oui, j'ai faim, et tu m'as appris à savourer chaque bouchée…

Il était sidéré, elle repartait encore, il en était certain, dans ses faux souvenirs…

\- Mais Oscar

Elle refusa qu'il l'interrompe…

\- Tout aux longs de ces journées, nous avons pris le temps de manger… Tu m'as guidée pour prendre en compte mes sensations, réveiller mes sens, tu m'as appris à goûter, j'ai encore le souvenir de tes doigts sur mes lèvres quand tu me donnais une part de brioche…André cela ne peut pas être simplement un rêve ! C'était magique, tout était beau, c'était comme une renaissance…

C'est là qu'il réalisa que part bien des aspects le rêve n'était pas sans lien avec la réalité..Il se souvenait précisément cet instant où il la nourrissait comme une enfant quand elle était en proie au délire…Elle avait mangé doucement cette brioche qu'il avait trempée dans le lait chaud et le miel, puis elle avait embrassé ses doigts comme si elle savait, malgré ses yeux clos, que c'était lui…Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle ressentait tout cela…

\- Pendant ta maladie, je te donnais à manger chaque jour car tu ne pouvais le faire seule. Je t'ai donné cette brioche pendant que tu avais la fièvre…et puis souvent car tu semblais prendre du plaisir. J'étais le seul qui puisse le faire, comme si tu m'attendais.

\- André…Ta présence je l'ai senti à chaque instant, douce, chaleureuse, elle m'emplissait de bonheur, elle m'a permis de guérir. C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu guérir…

André était heureux d'entendre Oscar parler ainsi. Elle avait dit guérir…Il voyait tout à coup l'ancienne Oscar se tenir devant lui mais avec un regard tendre…

\- André c'est si dur pour moi d'imaginer que tous ces merveilleux moments ne sont qu'une illusion… Mais je ne suis pas dupe…Je ne veux pas, malgré tout revenir en arrière, je ne peux plus… Tout ce que j'ai entrevu, ressenti, revenir à ma vie de soldat et d'homme ce serait comme mourir une nouvelle fois…Je ne veux plus André…

André se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va s'arranger Oscar…

Comment il ne saurait le dire…Pourtant.

Par-dessus l'épaule il vit dans l'encadrement de la porte le hochement de tête du Général.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ils étaient assis à contempler le paysage.

\- André, crois tu que les choses arrivent sans raison ? Par le pur fruit du hasard, que nous ne sommes que des aigrettes de dents de lion qui virevoltent au grès du vent ?

\- Je ne sais pas Oscar, j'espère que non.

\- Parfois je m'interroge sur le sens de ce long rêve…N'était il que le fruit d'un délire provoqué par la drogue ? Tout semblait si réel…Comment ais je pu imaginer tout cela ? Je n'ai jamais rencontrer ces personnes dans le passé. Nous ne sommes jamais allé dans les provinces du sud…

\- Les noms diffèrents mais peut-être des personnes que tu as croisé t'ont servi de modèle ? Quand au Sud, aux nobles dont tu parles, nous en entendons souvent parlé à Versailles, de même que pour Aix et ses environs, l'almanach pittoresque des provinces regorge de gravures… N'As-tu jamais rêvé auparavant de choses réelles mais dans des situations extravagantes ?

\- oui mais c'était différent, j'avais l'impression d'agir, de découvrir des choses en moi…

Il l'a regardait, elle était plongée en elle-même, ses yeux étaient fixaient un point sur le mur. Il craignait qu'elle ne se remette jamais de ce choc et dans le même temps qu'elle le rejette complètement, qu'elle ne le prenne finalement que pour un moment d'égarement…Il s'était engagé dans une voie sans retour possible mais dont l'aboutissement lui était inconnu.

\- J'ai l'impression que mon esprit a fabriqué ce que je voulais vraiment en éliminant tous les obstacles, les entraves. Nous étions loin de tout…Cette mission qui ne consistait qu'à être prés de deux personnes qui s'aiment, de braves gens. Nous espionnons le bonheur André, des gens bons, honnêtes, heureux… des gens normaux, tout ce que je ne suis pas… J'ai aperçu telle Eve le paradis terrestre et puis j'en ai été chassée…Hortense, l'amie que j'aurais tant aimé avoir, elle m'a guidée, dans cette vie de femme que je ne connaissais pas… Et puis je pouvais m'occuper de toi, être auprès de toi, ne penser qu'à toi…Gabriel était…

\- notre amour ma chérie…

Elle lui sourit de tout son cœur…

\- oui notre amour…

\- j'aurais voulu t'accompagner…

\- tu était toujours là

Elle montra son cœur

\- à chaque instant, je sentais ta présence et cela n'était pas un rêve…

\- j'aurais voulu connaître ces choses…

Elle se dit rien mais elle se jura qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il les connaissent.

\- Plus j'y pense, plus je m'interroge car Hortense et Martin nous observaient, savaient décrypter bien des choses qui nous échappaient à nous même…Ils étaient peut être ma conscience ?

\- Qui peut le dire ? Les rêves sont si étranges parfois…

\- Rêves tu parfois

\- oui mais mes rêves sont souvent des cauchemars…

\- André…

\- N'ai pas de peine mon amour, car un seul moment de bonheur auprès de toi efface tous ces tourments.

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur pourtant…

\- et cela seul suffit à me rendre heureux.

\- Je n'y parviens donc pas…

Elle sentait les larmes sur ses joues. Fallait-il se résigner ? Elle repensa aux paroles amères de grand-mère…Elle lui avait tout prix alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de tout lui donner.

\- André, je ne suis qu'à toi, pour toujours.

\- Oscar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- André, que dirais tu d'une ballade à cheval, il fait si beau aujourd'hui !

\- Je vais demander à ce que l'on selle les chevaux.

Ils partirent ainsi, les paysages enneigés, baignés de soleil, étaient purs. Oscar qui n'était plus habituée à l'exercice physique se fatiguait plus rapidement. André lui proposa de monter avec lui pour rentrer. Les chevaux allaient au pas. Oscar était si bien tout contre lui.

Elle regardait les paysages que la lumière rendait incandescents…Les arbres recouverts d'une fine pellicule de glace scintillaient, des sapins apportaient ça et là les touches de vert sombre. Le silence n'était rompu que par le bruit du cheval, de ses sabots qui pénétraient dans la neige. Elle n'avait pas froid emmitouflée dans sa longue capeline de fourrure, tout contre André. Ils étaient totalement seuls, enfin libres.

Elle se releva et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres… Il lui répondit tendrement… Ces sensations si familières, ses lèvres, délicieuses, fondantes…

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants à la croisée des chemins. L'un les conduirait vers le domaine, l'autre vers l'inconnu. Pensait -elle la même chose que lui à cet instant ? Certainement, elle scrutait l'horizon, y cherchant leurs réponses.

\- Oscar je t'aime, je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, dans un éblouissement

\- sans fin…

Elle sentait son cœur à lui battre si vite…Mais comment ce peut-il être….

\- tu m'as dit cela là-bas…

\- J'avais si peur de te perdre, à chaque instant la mort rôdait autour de toi… Tu me serais fort…Alors un jour où la fièvre ne t'avais pas quitté, quand tu étais si pale, je t'ai dit au creux de l'oreille tout mon amour, toute ma souffrance… Et tu m'as appelé dans ton délire et nous avons combattu encore une fois les spectres qui voulaient t'arracher à moi…Je t'aime tant mon amour…tu es la prunelle de mes yeux.

Elle but ses larmes et l'embrassa encore et encore…

« la prunelle de mes yeux » il avait dit « la prunelle de mes yeux », la voix de grand-mère lui rappela « tu lui a pris un oeil », la blessure secrète, que rien ne soignera..

\- je t'aime André…

\- Oscar, je donnerais ma vie pour toi…

\- non André, jamais, jamais je n'accepterais de te perdre; Je ne peux vivre sans toi…Je te suivrais en enfer s'il le faut…

\- si le paradis nous ai interdit…je veux juste rester à tes côtés.

\- Qu'allons nous devenir ?

\- Oscar, quel chemin prendrons nous ?

\- Je suis à toi, mon destin sera le tien.

\- Je ne peux pas Oscar, je ne peux pas t'entrainer vers le néant…la déchéance.

\- Quel que soit ton choix, je t'aimerai.

Il prit le chemin du domaine. Elle se serrait contre lui…Il se pencha et l'embrassa encore et encore, scellant ainsi le moment du serment éternel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils ne cessèrent que lorsqu'ils furent aux grilles du château.

Sur le pallier le Général et Girodelle les regardaient. Le général impénétrable et Girodelle avec un air désapprobateur.

André sauta au bas du cheval et aida Oscar à descendre, il l'a pris pour cela par la taille. Cette dernière ne se détacha pas de lui

\- Oscar, je suis heureux de voir que votre convalescence se passe pour le mieux.

\- Merci Girodelle. André prend bien soin de moi.

Le général coupa brutalement la conversation.

André veuillez rentrer les chevaux. Oscar accompagnez notre invité dans le salon.

Le ton était sans appel. André et Oscar avaient fait leur choix, il était temps d'en assumer les conséquences.

XXXXXXX

\- Quoi ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Je n'épouserai jamais Monsieur de Girodelle ! Lieutenant !

\- Colonel, je suis colonel à présent.

\- Je vois que mon accident profite à certain !

-Comment osez vous supposer des choses aussi mesquines !

\- Ma fille, un peu de retenue je vous prie. Je suis très honoré de la proposition de M. De Girodelle qui est un bon parti pour vous.

\- Mais !

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparu André apportant des verres et des alcools.

Oscar se releva et pris le bras d'André.

\- Je suis lasse, je vous prie de m'excuser. André, il est temps de nous retirer.

Oscar laissa planer tous les non dits de la situation qui n'échappèrent à personne. C'était une provocation pire encore que si elle l'avait crié. Une provocation de trop pour Girodelle qui se sentit souffleté. Les humiliations, Oscar n'en était pas avare à son égard, mais n'avoir que les miettes récalcitrantes d'un laquais, c'était de trop…

\- Monsieur, je retire ma proposition. Je me suis égaré sans doute. Mademoiselle votre fille ne peut prétendre devenir une comtesse de Girodelle.

Il eu la méchanceté des hommes blessé dans leur orgueil et leur amour.

\- A mon âge je souhaite m'établir et fonder ma famille avec de nombreux garçons. Je vous salue Monsieur.

Il les quitta ainsi.

\- M. de Girodelle devrait avoir le verbe moins haut, il n'est qu'un cader de famille et sous peu tout le monde saura qu'il a perdu contre vous et qu'il était dirigé par une femme ! Oscar, vous me décevez néanmoins. Que croyez vous, à votre âge et avec vos extravagances, les parties ne vont pas se bousculer…

\- Mais père, dois je vous rappeler que c'est ainsi que vous avez décidé de ma vie !

\- Taisez vous et laissez moi. Mais sachez le, la prochaine demande sera acceptée quoi qu'il vous en coute.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me marier, je veux rester ici.

\- Que m'importe que vous batifoliez avec vos domestiques Oscar ? Vous n'êtes pas la première…Les épouses vierges se recrutent à la porte du couvent où ces messieurs enferment leurs promises…et c'est chose rare assurément en ces temps de débauche…Ce n'est même pas ce que l'on vous demande…Mais dans l'intérêt de notre famille, comme vos sœurs avant vous, vous vous soumettrez à vos obligations. Ne voyez dans mon attitude que les regrets d'avoir fait ce choix à votre naissance mais toute cette folie n'a que trop durée. J'attends maintenant que tout reprenne sa place. La seule chose que j'exige est que vous teniez votre rang ! Que vous preniez le dernier des gueux pour votre plaisir ne m'importe pas, Louis le bien aimé a bien pris des catins, issues du ruisseau, mais n'oubliez jamais votre rang ! Laissez moi.

Comme si la vie pouvait être rayée d'un coup de plume…Tenir son rang et qu'importe toutes les vertus, jetées au vent… la morale, la bonne conduite ancestrales des Jarjayes, un ramassis d'hypocrisie…Son plaisir parlons en, elle en connaissait quoi du plaisir quand on la sanglait dans un uniforme, qu'on lui comprimait la poitrine…quand tout contact, toute douceur étaient prohibés…

Dans leur chambre, Oscar tournait en rond…

\- Je le hais, André, je le hais tant…

\- Oscar, cesses de pleurer, il ne t'oblige pas à reprendre tes anciennes fonctions cela est bien. Quant à tes prétendants…

Il ne pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas la femme idéale… non, pour lui elle était la perfection… mais sa vertu, son courage, toutes ces qualités ne valaient rien… à la cour de France. Elle était déjà vieille et son rang n'était pas tel qu'il suscitait l'envie, sa dot n'était pas faramineuse malgré sa solde de colonel ! Enfin son passé guerrier n'attirait que la curiosité…

\- Je sais André, je ne suis pas vexée par les mots de Girodelle, après tout cela sera peut-être notre chance. Mon père acceptera que tu reste à mes côté, pourvu que nous soyons discrets…

\- il te l'a dit ?

\- oui…

Elle ne pouvait lui dire comment elle luttait pour ne pas se rebeller sous l'humiliation de voir André rabaissé à un caprice…Elle voulait lui crier en plein visage à quel point elle aimait ce gueux…mais il le tuerait, il n'y avait pas de doute…

Etendus sur le lit, ils se caressaient tendrement pour oublier cette parenthèse douloureuse dans cette journée si particulière où ils s'étaient avoué un amour sans limite.

Oscar gémissait sous les caresses de son amant, ses baisers. Elle n'avait pas soufflé la bougie. Elle retira sa chemise pour qu'il la voit… Elle lui retira également sa chemise et baissa son pantalon. Il l'attira sous lui pour l'embrasser partout, il aimait sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses, elle gémissait de plaisir contenu quand il lui donnait du plaisir entre ses cuisses, entre les boucles blondes. Des sensations familières encore…

\- André, ce n'est pas la première fois…

\- Pardonnes moi Oscar mais…Je te jure je ne t'ai touché qu'une seule fois ainsi… tu me serrais si fort, tu m'appelais encore et encore, réclamant mes caresses, cela fait si longtemps que je t'aime…pardonnes moi mais c'était si incroyable, je te caressais et tu en réclamais encore et encore, comme si tu ne voulais que cela… La folie et la mort nous cernaient mon amour…

La main d'Oscar se posa sur la sienne et elle le guida encore au creux d'elle-même.

\- Je n'ai besoin que de toi, je te désirais autant que tu le voulais et je veux plus encore, tellement plus… j'ai menti tout à l'heure, je veux me marier mais uniquement avec toi.

\- Oscar, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, il te tuera !

\- André, je préfère mourir que de vivre séparé de toi !

\- Alors nous devons être prudents…

Elle rit pour ne pas pleurer, vieux mécanisme de défense…

\- décidément tu es toujours le même !

Elle continua toutefois à le guider et savoura sans honte le plaisir. Elle le lui rendit langoureusement.

Il ne pouvait pas résister, il la renversa sur le lit avant de dévorer ses lèvres, son cou et ses seins.

Les jours et nuits qui suivirent furent délicieuses mais André refusait obstinément d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur union mais Oscar était si heureuse, se rapprochant à nouveau du paradis qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle luttait chaque jour pour ne pas oublier, pas un seul instant qu'elle chérissait comme un trésor…Pour les autres ce n'était que des délires pour elle s'était la période où ses sentiments avaient été révélé, sa propre réalité. Parfois au cœur de la nuit, elle lui murmurait dans le creux de son oreilles les mots qui rougissaient ses joues que l'obscurité dérobait aux regards. Il gémissait alors, doucement avant de la dévorer, elle voulait tout partager avec lui, aucun secret, plus jamais… André était emporté par le désir qu'elle attisait en lui, les paroles qui caressaient sa joue, ses tendres confidences, ses désirs les plus secrets, son envie de lui…Il se consumait et il restait alangui, les sens en feu…la lave dans ses reins.

\- André pourquoi refuses tu ? Aux yeux de tous, je ne suis plus vierge…Prends ce qui est à toi, je t'appartiens…

\- Oscar, je ne veux pas d'enfants…

\- Quoi…

Elle le regardait avec effroi, tremblante, glacée soudainement…

\- Je ne veux pas que nous risquions d'avoir des bébés. Ils seraient des bâtards, on nous les prendrait…Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient des orphelins laissés aux mains d'inconnus…

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ne surmonterait pas la perte de leurs bébés…

\- Et je ne veux pas que ton époux puisse un jour te faire du mal à cause de cela…

Elle enrageait de son impuissance car tout ce que disait André était vrai.

\- J'aimerais tellement fuir André, quelque part où personne ne nous connait…libres enfin de tout ceci…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- tu sais bien qu'en parlant ainsi c'est l'ordre des choses que tu remets en cause, en fuyant, tu trahirais ton roi…

\- Je sais André, mais je n'appartiens plus à ce monde…Dès le départ j'étais condamnée à vivre à l'écart même au milieu d'eux…

\- O combien j'ai haï ce travestissement qui t'était imposé…

\- Je ne le regrettes pas pourtant car sans cela tu n'aurais pu rester à mes côtés…on m'aurait marié à quinze ans et j'aurais été séparée de toi pour toujours…

\- Je ne serais jamais venu à Jarjayes pour devenir ton compagnon…Notre amour n'aurait jamais vu le jour…

\- Non, notre amour est éternel, il était destiné à naitre…et si pour cela il était nécessaire que je devienne un soldat alors je ne regrette rien…

\- ma belle amazone…

Elle se retenait les semaines suivantes, se contentant de se blottir contre lui, quémandant quelques baisers…Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir contrôler cette brulure qui lui dévorait les entrailles…le désir se faisait poison et il s'écoulait dans ses veines…

Savait-elle qu'elle était encore plus excitante encore sa belle amazone quand elle tentait d'être sage. Son visage d'ange pouvait donner l'illusion couronné de boucles blondes mais ses yeux la trahissait. Le feux qui y brulait n'avait rien d'angélique…

\- Oscar, je veux travailler à nouveau, je deviens fou à rester ainsi…

Il lui tournait le dos, dégustant son café, son sacro-saint café, en regardant par les larges fenêtres…

\- tu veux faire quoi ?

\- M'occuper des chevaux par exemple, i faire je crois.

\- Je vais en parler à mon père.

\- merci

\- Je me demande ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps là !

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres…

\- ma chérie, je crois qu'il est temps de te mettre à la broderie…

\- comment oses tu ! O toi !

Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'échapper à la fureur d'Oscar, non elle n'était pas un ange et pour dire vraie, elle avait tout de la Harpie à cet instant !

Le général accéda à la requête d'Oscar sans rechigner. Il ne laissa rien paraitre devant elle mais il était content de voir cet éloignement volontaire, peut être cette toquade d'Oscar touchait elle à sa fin ? Il avait eu raison de prendre patience, s'il avait suivi son impulsion il aurait pu s'exposer à un bien plus grave scandale.

André était mieux. Il avait passé l'après midi à s'occuper des chevaux et il aimait ça. Si les deux jeunes palefreniers l'avaient dans un premier temps regardé avec méfiance, ils étaient au courant de la situation particulière, ils avaient rapidement admis qu'André connaissait son affaire et qu'il travaillait dur. C'est donc épuisé mais content qu'il retrouva Oscar. Cette dernière s'acharnait sur le piano avec l'énergie d'une troupe au galop… mais mieux valait se taire. Sur un table à ouvrage gisait ce qui avait du être un rond de broderie…

\- Oscar, que dirais tu de ferrailler un peu demain, cela fait une éternité…

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je ne sais pas si en robe je pourrais bouger correctement…

Oui en effet, mais au moins elle n'avait pas décliné l'offre. Elle était complètement guérie. Elle qui avait été habituée à travailler jour et nuit ne pouvait se confiner éternellement dans un salon ou une bibliothèque. Mais que pouvait elle bien faire ? Pour une noble dame, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix : musique, dessin, broderie…Elle lui cacha souvent à quel point elle était désemparée ainsi seule, sans lui. Elle mit ce temps à profit pour lire et elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de toutes les contraintes de la société…Des gens se révoltaient contre l'ordre établit, il n'était pas immuable. Elle se rappelait que Martin avait mentionné une femme, Olympe de Gouges, elle se fit commander ses ouvrages…Un monde nouveau s'ouvrait à elle…les idées étaient révolutionnaires ! La vie à la cour lui paraissait plus stérile et superficielle que jamais. Marie-Antoinette jouait dans son hameau d'opérette, inconsciente du changement en marche, de la haine qu'elle suscitait, car elle cristallisait sur sa personne tout le ressentiment du peuple…Son devoir était de défendre la monarchie pourtant elle l'avait déjà reniée dans son cœur. Plus elle lisait les ouvrages des jeunes intellectuels, plus elle comprenait la force des idées nouvelles. Le système entier était périmé, les aspirations de toute sa génération allait l'engloutir. C'est parmi ces nouveaux venus qu'elle percevait l'intelligence et le talent, et on les opprimait, les méprisait. Quelques femmes aussi se faisaient entendre, espérant les faire sortir du joug…Elles avaient l'intuition que les femmes pouvaient exercer les mêmes fonction que les hommes. Oscar le savait mieux que quiconque, avec la même éducation, elle était parvenue sans mal à devenir un officier, elle était aussi habile aux armes, en stratégie…Oui au fil de ses lectures tout volait en éclats…

Olympe de Gouges avait refusé le mariage pour être libre…Elle vivait avec un homme qu'elle avait choisi et qui l'entretenait…Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible. On en parlait comme d'une chose presque normale…

Cette femme assumait sa vie. Elle repensa à la sienne, sous le joug de son père puis de l'armée. Elle se sentait perdu sans André, tant elle était dépendante de lui… Sa relative liberté, elle ne le devait qu'à lui…et elle le mettait en cage dans cette prison dorée.

Pouvait elle être comme cette femme, assez forte pour être seule ? Indépendante ? C'était encore très confus et déstabilisant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les semaines calmes se succédèrent. Une sorte de vie de couple se mit en place où ils ne se cachaient plus vraiment.

Le printemps arrivait et la nature renaissait. C'est en revenant d'une ballade à cheval qu'Oscar reçut la demande de la reine. celle-ci la priait de venir la voir. Elle ne put pas refuser car c'était une demande royale. Complètement guérie, elle ne put plus trouver des excuses. La missive était destinée au Colonel de Jarjayes, or il n'est plus question qu'elle mette à nouveau son uniforme…

On lui prépara quand même. Elle aimerait se l'arracher tant son contact lui fait horreur. Elle avait l'air ridicule. Son corps est plus féminin que jamais. Ses courbes démontrent sa vrai nature. Sa poitrine qu'elle ne comprime plus tend bizarrement la veste. Pareil pour ses hanches. Elle est encore fine mais voila ses habits ne lui vont plus. Elle se reconnait à peine.

Curieusement son père est du même avis. Il regarde avec circonspection son apparence.

\- Il serait plus judicieux de vous faire préparer une robe.

Grand-mère qui n'a jamais perdu espoir sort pour l'occasion une magnifique robe de soie blanche ornée de broderies dorées. Elle n'est pas outrancière mais beaucoup plus luxueuse que celle qu'elle porte habituellement. Ses cheveux qui ont poussé sont coiffés avec adresses et renforts de postiches. Le résultat est splendide, Oscar le lit dans les yeux d'André, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Elle a l'idée d'accrocher ses médailles sur son corsage. C'est nouveau mais l'effet n'est pas déplaisant. Enfin le chapeau orné de plumes.

Le carrosse file vers Versailles. André est avec elle, il peut l'accompagner mais c'est difficile car une fois au palais elle ne pourra plus lui donner le bras. Elle l'embrasse passionnément avant de quitter le carrosse.

Sur son chemin, tous les courtisans se retournent sur son passage. De bruissements, la rumeur enfle et la précède, Oscar de Jarjayes est de retour après des mois et Dieu c'est une femme !

Elle est annoncée dans le salon où se tiennent le roi et Marie-Antoinette, surpris par son apparence.

\- Bonjour Colonel, nous sommes heureux de vous voir enfin de retour à la Cour. Allez vous mieux ?

\- Merci à sa Majesté pour sa bonté, je vais bien mieux…

\- Nous regrettons de ne plus vous avoir à nos côtés comme garde mais j'espère vous revoir bientôt en ma compagnie !

\- merci ma reine, ce sera un grand honneur et une immense joie.

Elle s'éloigna un peu après une dernière référence. Fersen qu'elle avait aperçu de loin vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Oscar, vous êtes éblouissante

\- merci Fersen, comment allez vous ?

En effet, elle ne l'avait pas revu et les nouvelles étaient rares…

\- très bien

\- et votre commandement ?

\- le royal suédois est un régiment d'élite qui l'est fort intéressant de commander. Et ma chère, le votre ne vous manque-t-il pas un peu ?

\- non mon cher, j'avoue ne guère regretter ma vie à la caserne.

Elle s'inclina aussi tôt devant la reine qui était venue les rejoindre.

\- Oscar vous êtes magnifique !

\- Ma reine, vous être trop bonne !

\- Ne voudriez vous pas devenir ma dame d'honneur ?

\- Ce serait une immense joie mais mon rang est trop modeste et … de plus, je n'ai pas reçu l'instruction pour cela…

\- Je comprends, je vous aurais volontiers redonné votre poste mais votre père nous a demandé l'autorisation de vous marier, ce que nous avons bien sur immédiatement accepter en remerciement de votre loyauté…

Oscar tressaillie. Ainsi le Général avait déjà tout organisé… Le seul problème était désormais l'absence de prétendants… Il faut dire que sa dote n'était pas très importante et ce malgré ses revenus militaires !

\- Oscar que diriez vous de m'accompagner ?

C'était un ordre à n'en pas douter, seule la politesse lui faisait prendre l'apparence d'une demande.

Elle passa ainsi l'après midi à écouter le bavardage royal sans avoir l'excuse de surveiller pour s'y soustraire. Elle mesurait le fossé qui s'était creusé entre le monde d'opérette de la reine et celui de son peuple. Elle ne savait si cela était le résultat de son absence prolongée mais la cour et singulièrement l'entourage de la reine lui paraissait plus vide qu'auparavant. Il n'était fait que de banalités, de flatteries grotesques…Il était pathétique de voir la reine jouer ainsi à la bergère comme une enfant…Les autres dames en profitèrent pour la détailler de la tête au pieds. Elle ne parla que peu mais elle fut chaque fois raillée ou moquée. C'était donc une bataille qui se livrait ici, sans merci, pour conserver sa place auprès de la reine…Elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir. Elle était persuadée que la reine ne la rappellerait pas suite à sa prestation médiocre. Elle ne connaissait rien des derniers ragots ou des dernières modes. Elle comprit vite que parler philosophie était de la dernière inconvenance. Marie-Antoinette contrairement aux autres souverains d'Europe n'avait pas l'ambition de devenir un monarque éclairée. Elle avait toujours été inconstante, refusant les exercices intellectuels…Elle balayait tout cela avec grâce…

Oscar n'eut pas tort, elle y gagna la réputation d'être une créature mélancolique un brin rabat-joie ! La reine ne renouvela pas son offre.

Elle s'en tirait plutôt bien. Hormis quelques visites de courtoisie à la reine, elle était plutôt libre. Malgré ses charmes, aucun prétendant à l'horizon !

Elle put rapidement s'enfuir de Versailles où elle se sentait oppressée. Toutes ces dorures, ses damas pourpres, ses richesses l'étouffaient, le palais sentait le moisi et la poussière, c'était comme si tous les parfums les plus couteux ne pouvaient masquer la pourriture qui se développait dans tous les coins. Et tous ces courtisans, ils semblaient gris et ternes, presque des fantômes malgré les couches de maquillage, les perruques extravagantes. Ne voyaient ils tous rien ! Leur monde se mourrait de gangrène et l'odeur pestilentielle était insupportable !

Elle ne quitta pas sa robe lors du repas et remonta ainsi retrouver celui qu'elle considérait comme son véritable époux. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans leur chambre… Elle était si belle, si désirable.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui tendit les bras. En un instant il fut prés d'elle, l'embrassant encore et encore. Ses mains exploraient les courbes sensuelles, le décolleté. Il défit un peu brusquement les lacets pour libérer ses seins qu'il rêvait de toucher. Pendant qu'il embrassait les douces rondeurs, sa main releva les jupes pour glisser contre la cuisse revêtu d'un bas de soie. Il remonta et rencontra le ruban qui le retenait. Puis la peau douce car elle ne portait rien comme le voulait la mode en ce temps là. Elle gémit sous le plaisir qui déferla sur elle. Il finit de la déshabiller avant de la guider sur leur lit et de tirer les rideaux du baldaquin.

La servante qui récupéra la robe ne dit rien de celle qu'entendit. Les affaires de la maitresse et du petit fils de la gouvernante était un sujet tabou. Elle pouvait être fouettée si elle ne tenait pas sa langue. Elle avait vite compris à travers les maisons nobles où elle avait servis, qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes habitudes qu'eux et qu'il ne fallait pas en parler. Pour une fois elle fut heureuse, une maitresse au moins ne se mettrait pas en tête de la trousser quand lui en prendrait l'envie. C'était aussi leur lot à elles. Marie avec son visage d'ange savait de quoi elle parlait. Le dernier était un vieillard sénile mais au moins elle n'avait eu à craindre d'être grosse…

XXXXXX

L'été vint et avec lui une nouvelle inattendue.

Le général convoqua sa fille et chose troublante André. Il ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole et évitait même de le regarder.

Dans le bureau se tenait Fersen.

Elle eut immédiatement peur. Elle sentait le danger. André compris et lui tint le bras en signe de soutient.

\- Voyons ma fille, veuillez saluer M. le Comte.

\- Bonjour Fersen, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue ?

Son père lui intima l'ordre de s'assoir. André se plaça derrière elle.

\- Et bien, votre père a fait savoir son souhait de marier sa fille qui n'était plus dans sa carrière militaire. Je suis donc venue solliciter votre main car je souhaite me marier et m'établir.

\- Mais c'est de la folie ! Vous n'y songez pas, vous aimez la

\- Oscar !

Fersen l'avait interrompu, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Oscar, surveillez vos paroles. Vous êtes magnifique, je connais les qualités de votre cœur… je serais très enchanté de vous avoir pour compagne. Ma fortune et mon rang vous assureront une vie confortable.

\- Mais

Ce fut son père qui cette fois l'interrompit.

\- Comme je vous l'avez signifié lors de notre dernière conversation, je choisis le meilleur parti pour vous ma chère enfant, et j'ai accepté avec joie la proposition de mariage de M. de Fersen. Il se déroulera dans la plus stricte intimité comme le souhaite votre futur époux, d'ici deux semaines. Le roi a déjà signé l'autorisation.

Oscar en resta sous le choc. Fersen reprit la parole.

\- Votre père propose que nous passions notre lune de miel sur vos terres de Normandie. Puis nous nous établirons dans mon domaine de Lannes. Il n'est pas trop éloigné de Versailles ni de Jarjayes, vous pourrez visiter aisément vos parents.

\- André…

\- Votre ami André, qui est à votre service depuis toujours sera le bienvenu chez nous.

\- Mais…

\- Chère Oscar, j'ai conscience que cela est soudain pour vous mais je suis sur que nous serons heureux. Je souhaiterais que nous marchions seuls quelques instants dans votre magnifique roseraie…

Mais que racontait-il ? il était bien trop tôt pour que les roses soient en fleurs…

Le général donna son accord. Mais André ne put les accompagner. Le général souhait s'entretenir avec lui.

\- André, c'est une chance pour Oscar alors ne commettez pas de folie. Pour une raison que j'ignore Fersen souhaite que vous restiez auprès d'Oscar… je ne vous pardonnerais pas si il arrivait quoi que ce soit !

\- oui général.

\- Sortez.

Il regagna leur chambre encore sous le coup de l'émotion… Ce n'était pas possible, Fersen épouser Oscar ? Un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar… Il est à présent sur de l'amour d'Oscar pour lui et ne l'avait-il pas lui-même préserver pour une telle éventualité ? Que ses grandes et belles paroles lui semblaient amères à présent. Il faisait le fort mais les souffrances que le destin lui réservait semblaient à cette instant sans limites. Quel pêché avait-il bien pu commettre pour subir cela ! Le sort lui avait enlevé sa famille, avait fait de lui un domestique, il avait lutter tant de fois pour sauver sa bien aimé, interdite, inaccessible, mais toujours à ses côtés et maintenant on lui arrachait le cœur. Et si elle tombait amoureuse à nouveau de lui, elle avait été attirée par lui et puis cette intimité qui leur était interdite… Les enfants, elle désirait tant avoir des enfants…Elle ne pourrait que se détourner de lui… alors il lui faudrait partir, à jamais…Et il mourrait alors, désespéré peut-être mais cette vie tourmentée prendrait fin…

La porte s'ouvrit et Oscar entra, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Elle le vit prostré, le visage ravagé par le désespoir. Combien de temps était il resté ainsi ? lui-même ne saurait le dire…un instant, une heure ?

\- André, mon amour, ne laisses pas le désespoir te submerger car notre avenir est peut-être sauvé grâce à Fersen !

\- comment ?

\- il veut juste un mariage de convenance…Ainsi il fera taire les rumeurs et rester auprès de la reine. Le roi lui-même semble de plus en plus hostile à la présence d'un homme célibataire dans l'entourage proche de la reine…Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas te quitter. A part quelques apparitions à la Cour, nous pourrons rester ensemble pour toujours mon amour !

André la serra contre son cœur, quelque part au fond de lui il sentait comme une ombre sur leur destin.

L'annonce du mariage provoqua son onde de ragots et de médisances… Oscar accompagna Fersen à la Cour où il l'a présenta comme sa promise. On donna un bal en leur honneur et ils durent danser et jouer les amoureux devant les curieux. Ayant toujours été proches lorsqu'Oscar était encore soldat, ce n'était pas totalement impossible…Les dames avec aigreur devait bien admettre qu'elle était belle cette vieille fille…Elle portait pour l'occasion une somptueuse robe dessinée par Mme Bertin, cadeau de la Reine. Elle était blanche et dorée avec des rubans vert clair. Sa taille semblait encore plus fine entourée par les deux immenses paniers couverts de soie et de dentelle. Le généreux décolletée était orné d'un magnifique collier de diamants et de perles, présent de son fiancée. Sa chevelure avait été coiffée avec art, piquée de bijoux et de fleurs. Quand elle s'était vu dans le miroir elle se reconnut à peine, elle ressemblait à une poupée.

Fersen portait pour l'occasion un costume dans le même ton que sa robe, ce qui allait admirablement à son teint nordique. Ils formaient un couple magnifique…Mais les ragots redoublèrent, avec de nouveaux paris…Allait-elle lui donner des enfants, recevrait elle dans leurs châteaux…Elle était une bien piètre dame d'honneur et regardez cette absence de grâce chuchotait Mme de Polignac à Mme de Chatelrault…Le colonel avait de la prestance mais Melle de Jarjayes se mouvait comme un dindon…Le Comte de Provence qui était connu pour sa langue vipérine murmurait à sa maitresse en lorgnant le trône, pas encore mariée et elle porte déjà une jolie couronne la future comtesse « Oscar » de Jarjayes… ce petit suédois n'est qu'un bouffon, rien ne nous a été épargné ! La dame pouffa…

Oscar se donnait du courage en pensant que le prix à payer pour son bonheur n'était au final pas très élevé. Elle avait conscience des médisances, mais ce n'était rien, elle n'avait cure de parader au milieu d'eux.

Le bal prit fin, à une heure très tardive comme l'aimait la Reine. Le roi était parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ses pieds lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle n'avait pas épargné ceux de son fiancé…Fersen l'a racompagna jusqu'à chez elle, mais ils étaient trop épuisés pour tenir une conversation. Fersen voulu toutefois la remercier.

\- Oscar, je vous remercie, vous étiez magnifique et vous m'avez fait honneur ce soir…

\- Je peux encore jouer la comédie…j'ai l'habitude d'endosser le rôle que l'on exige de moi. Merci Fersen de m'avoir raccompagnée, mais vous savez bien que c'était inutile, je sais encore me défendre.

\- Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit Oscar, je vous revoie vendredi pour la cérémonie.

Il entama un geste pour l'embrasser. Elle recula et il s'interrompit immédiatement.

Tout était dit.

Dès le carrosse arriva devant le perron de Jarjayes, elle descendit et courut rejoindre André et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il l'attendait malgré l'heure.

\- Ma chérie, t'es tu un peu amusée au moins

\- mufle ! Comme si je pouvais m'amuser sans toi, toute seule, au milieu de toutes ces vipères !

\- viens ici ma petite princesse, je vais te consoler ! Tu t'es échapper de toutes ces furies en dentelles

Ils rirent de bon cœur …

\- Aides moi à retirer tout cela, j'étouffe…

\- tes désirs sont des ordres…

Elle le regarda avec un sourire espiègle

\- et mes ordres tes désirs, tu vois même un soldat peu avoir de l'esprit…

XXXXXX

Les préparatifs de la noce battaient leur plein. Mais à Jarjayes il n'y avait pas de gaité. Le promis n'était passé qu'une fois et il n'y aurait pas de fête. Oscar et André ne changeaient en rien leur habitude, hormis pour les essayages de la robe, ne dissimulant rien des relations qu'ils entretenaient. L'hypocrisie latente est une forme de poison à part entière.

Ils furent heureux quand la cérémonie eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité dans la chapelle du château.

Fersen n'était accompagné que de son avocat qui ferait office de témoin. Plus tôt ils avaient signé avec le Général les accords du mariage, le montant de la dot, qu'elle recouvrerait en intégralité s'il l'a quittait ainsi que l'engagement de lui verser une rente. Oscar s'était engagée pour sa part à ne jamais divulguer les arrangements de leur union. Son mariage était un contrat en bonne et due forme.

André se tenait à droite de l'autel. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il regardait à peine le marié. Ils étaient chacun absorbé par leur propre pensées.

Quand la musique s'éleva, Oscar fit son entrée au bras de son père. Dieu qu'elle est belle pensa André. Elle ne regardait que lui. Le général la laissa à côté de Fersen mais elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'André.

Le prêtre commença la cérémonie et quand il y eu l'échange des consentements c'est vers lui qu'elle se tourna pour les prononcer. Fersen les prononça à son tour et il compris à cet instant l'abîme dans lequel sa décision l'avait plongé. Oscar ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Il demeurait seul dans cette mascarade. Son avocat restait impassible faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Le prête tournait le dos.

Personne ne dit rien à l'issu. Personne ne félicita les jeunes mariés. L'habituel haie des serviteurs n'avait pas été réunie. Ils reçurent quelques félicitations en rejoignant la salle à manger où le repas était servit. Chose curieuse pour toute la maisonnée, André prenait place à la table. Il était le témoin en second de Fersen, il avait donc le privilège de manger à la gauche du général alors que Fersen se tenait à sa droite.

Le repas fut morne. Le général ne disait rien, il ne connaissait pas tous les détails mais il ne comprenait que trop bien les motivations de Fersen. Et au fond tout cela l'écœurait. Il méprisait déjà ce gendre qui n'en avait que le nom. Sa fille porterait pour toujours sur les épaules l'inconduite de son époux. Il était bien puni pour être tombé dans une telle déchéance. Se voir imposer l'amant de la Reine…

Il ne les accompagna pas quand ils partirent prendre le carrosse. Il ne voulait pas assister davantage à cette mascarade. Il les regardait prendre place de la fenêtre de son bureau. André montait à leur côté comme la chose la plus naturelle qui soit ! Monde corrompu, perverti, que ces rêves de gloire semblaient dérisoires ! Ainsi c'est ainsi que sa lignée s'achevait ? Il repensa à la cour et il eu envie de vomir… Il les méprisait…Il repensa à Oscar, à sa folie, il en payait le prix fort. Il entendait encore le tonnerre qui emplissait le jour sombre où Oscar était née…Il avait cru pouvoir défier le destin, comme il avait été naïf. Il savait qu'il serait le témoin de la fin de son monde, de sa famille et à ce moment précis il aurait tout donner pour mourir sur un champs de bataille, avec les honneurs, en regardant la mort en face.

Grand-mère lui apporta son café, la vieille femme était bien triste pour un jour de mariage, elle qui avait tant lutter et espérer pour que ce jour arrive. Elle semblait plus petite, plus voutée qu'à l'accoutumé…

\- merci grand-mère

Elle repartit après une révérence silencieuse.

XXXXXXX

Dans le carrosse l'atmosphère était étrange. Fersen ne faisait qu'un bout de chemin avec eux. Si officiellement ils allaient en voyage de noces sur les terres d'Oscar en Normandie, Fersen se retirait dans une château près de Trianon où la reine pourrait secrètement le retrouver.

Ils parlaient peu, c'était tout de même une situation embarrassante où personne ne semblait à sa place. Fersen tenta bien quelques traits d'esprit mais il ne pensait plus qu'à s'enfuir de ce théâtre malsain. Oscar était son épouse et elle voyageait dès leur premier jour de leurs noces avec son amant ! André fut encore celui qui fit le plus d'effort et Fersen se dit que dans toute cette histoire il avait de la chance de tomber sur un homme de la trempe d'André.

Ils se quittèrent enfin non sans avoir échangé quelques mots d'amitié et en prenant des dispositions pour se transmettre les nouvelles utiles.

Dès que le carrosse repartit, Oscar retira son alliance qu'elle lança à travers le véhicule comme si elle l'a brulait.

\- Mon amour, comme il me tardait de la retirer !

\- oui mais tu dois la conserver, tu en auras besoin lorsque tu paraitras en public.

\- tu sais bien qu'il n'y en as qu'une seule que je veuille porter !

André retira de sa poche une petite bourse en velours. Il prit à l'intérieur une alliance, le seul bijou qu'il posséda.

Il l'a regarda.

\- Oscar, veux tu être ma femme devant Dieu ?

\- oui.

\- Alors prend cet anneau en gage de mon engagement. Je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens et pour toujours

\- pour toujours.

Ce qu'elle ressentit quand il passa enfin à son doigt cet anneau tant adoré, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore.

Pour Oscar ce trajet fut un de ses plus grands bonheur. Ils étaient enfin seuls, loin de tout, comme dans son rêve, ils naviguaient au grés de la destinée mais ensemble et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Fersen lui avait affirmé ne pas vouloir la toucher ou la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Elle avait fermement affirmer que jamais ils ne seraient intimes. Elle se donnerait au seul homme qui comptait, son vrai mari, son seul amour, André.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans ce Château isolé du bord de mer Oscar usa de son autorité pour faire taire la moindre question. Les domestiques de ce lieu, très loin de la Cour étaient des gens simples, discrets qu'une vie dure avait rendu taciturnes et peu bavards. Ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de provoquer les foudres de la maitresse. Ils ne virent jamais leur maitre. Mais tous au fils des mois et des années vinrent à considérer André comme le maitre des lieux et il en fut ainsi.

Oscar et André ne le savaient pas encore mais ce château allait devenir un lieu où ils séjourneraient souvent. Ni Fersen ni les membres de la famille d'Oscar n'y mirent plus jamais les pieds. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant mais désormais ce château fut considéré comme celui d'Oscar.

XXXXXXX

Après avoir mangé en tête à tête dans le grand salon. André fut un peu étonné d'être à la table à la place du châtelain et de se faire servir. Ils gagnèrent la chambre principale qui avait été préparée pour l'occasion. Des bouquets de roses et de lys avaient été disposés ainsi que des couronnes de fleurs de pommiers comme le voulait la coutume en ces lieux.

Elle commença à se déshabiller mais il l'arrêtant voulant le faire lui-même. Il prit son temps, ils avaient le temps après tout, cette nuit et les nuits d'après… Il trembla un peu en lui retirant son voile qui reposait sur ses cheveux. Il défit avec dextérité les lacets de sa robe qui tomba dans un froissement de soie sur le parquet. Il voulait déguster chaque seconde comme le plus doux des nectars. Chaque instant attisant un peu plus de désir qui brûlait en eux. Les jupons eurent aussi un doux murmurent quand ils se répandirent à ses pieds comme une corolle soyeuse. La fine chemise qui cachait à peine les courbes tendres était une invitation au plaisir. Et elle fut enfin totalement nue devant lui habillée uniquement de la lumière et de son regard qui la caressait amoureusement. Il se déshabilla à son tour.

Enfin libres d'être ce qu'ils étaient, un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient.

Ils connurent tout les vertiges de l'amour lors de cette nuit magique.

André ne dormait pas, il voulait profiter de cet instant particulier, où il connaissait le bonheur le plus parfait. La tête d'Oscar reposait sur son cœur, elle dormait. Au loin il entendait l'océan, les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers. A travers la fenêtre il y avait le ciel, pur, piqueté de milliers d'étoiles qu'il semblait fait d'argent…Elle s'agita un peu et s'éveilla. Il lui donna un baiser.

\- tu ne dors pas ?

\- non, je t'aime…

Elle sourit et regarda à travers la fenêtre…

\- le ciel est si beau…

Les jours qui suivirent fut merveilleux. Ils firent des ballades à cheval sur la plage, à explorer les environs, à s'aimer.

Le soir ils regardaient les étoiles, Oscar serra la main d'André pour elle ce splendide spectacle serait pour toujours associé à la nuit magique où elle était devenue la femme d'André.

Ils étaient étendus sur le lit. André lui avait retiré sa chemise et il s'était entièrement dévêtu à son tour. Il prit une rose dans le vase et l'embrassa sensuellement. Oscar le regardait fixement et cela le fit sourire. Sa belle amazone intrépide;

Il la posa ensuite sur ses lèvres et elle l'embrassa à son tour sans détourner les yeux de lui, avide du moindre de ses gestes et des sensations qu'ils faisaient naitre en elle.

Il caressa l'ovale de son visage puis son cou. Les pétales étaient comme de la soie. Le doux frottement se poursuivit entre ses seins et André les adora l'un après l'autre. Ses mains se crispaient sur les draps. Il continua son exploration sensuelle et eut le plaisir de la voir rosir sous ses caresses impudiques. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle avait si ardemment désirer…La réalité prenait le pas sur le rêve et c'était bien au délà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginé. André était insatiable et plus dominateur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle aimait sentir son corps sur le sien, elle était à lui enfin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était temps de rentrer. Ils firent le voyage jusqu'à Lannes, le domaine de Fersen. Ce dernier les attendait. Si il leur demanda si le séjour avait été agréable il s'abstient de tout commentaire. Il leur fit rapidement visiter les lieux. Peu de domestiques occupaient le château. Là encore il fallait privilégier la discrétion. La demeure était confortable et même luxueuse. Oscar disposait de ses propres appartements et ils s'y installèrent. Fersen et André essayaient de parler malgré la situation car leur amitié qui était sincère. Oscar tout en se montrant aimable n'arrivait plus à nouer une quelconque proximité avec lui.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un rythme. Après avoir paru à la cour et reçu les compliments d'usage, Oscar prétexta sa santé fragile pour éviter le plus que possible d'y paraitre à nouveau. On s'y habitua, elle n'y avait guère d'ami ni de relations. Fersen passait lui le plus clair de son temps dans son régiment ou au près de la reine.

Il ne passait guère au château que pour saluer Oscar, échanger quelques mots, et se reposer dans l'aile où se trouvait sa chambre et son bureau. Parfois il y conviait André car force était d'admettre qu'avait lui seulement il pouvait parler sans détour. André ne le comprenait que trop bien, n'avait-il pas connu les mêmes tourments ? Il voyait sous ses yeux les ravages d'un amour désespéré…Car pour Fersen même rester auprès de celle qu'il aimait n'était pas possible et elle appartenait à un autre…

Les rumeurs auraient pu reprendre si un évènement n'avait semé le trouble et ce jusqu'au cœur de la reine.

Oscar était enceinte et elle était rayonnante. La maternité la rendait encore plus belle. Elle n'était en rien fatiguée, au contraire elle avait une immense énergie.

Elle rendit visite à sa famille où elle fut bien accueillie. Son père fermait les yeux sur la vérité et tout le monde en faisait autant. Avec l'enfant à naitre, la situation prenait un air de normalité.

Fersen était gêné par la situation. Ce n'était pas son enfant même s'il porterait son nom. Il avait l'impression de trahir les siens et ce au nom d'un amour impossible. Au fond de lui l'aigreur de ne jamais connaitre ce bonheur domestique dont il était parfois le témoin s'insinuait en lui. Il en voulait un peu à Oscar, un peu à André qui vivait dans l'oisiveté auprès de celle qui l'aimait alors que lui vivait comme un voleur, avec l'obscurité comme unique compagne et quelques moments volés. Il en voulait parfois à la reine quand dans les moments de solitudes, trop nombreux, il voyait sa vie, qui passait inexorablement, et le vide qui l'emplissait. Il gâchait ses plus belles années à se bruler ainsi les ailes. Lui qui avait tout reçu, la noblesse, la richesse, la beauté…

Oscar n'était même plus sa confidente. Elle le voyait à peine. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait retiré l'alliance, celle qu'elle portait était très différente. Elle remplissait correctement son rôle mais devant lui elle ne s'embarrassait pas de faux semblants. Jamais de douceur et de tendresse ne l'attendait quand il rentrait, juste un peu de politesse. Heureusement qu'André parfois lui accordait une écoute amie. Au fil des années, il devint son confident, son presque frère…

La reine savait que l'enfant que portait celle qui fut jadis son ami n'était probablement pas de Fersen mais aux yeux des autres si. Elle aussi avait la rancœur de cette situation humiliante. Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir elle ne voyait que la femme adultère, la reine dévoyée dépeinte par les pamphlets populaires… Une femme que les années d'excès n'avait pas épargnée, son visage perdait chaque jour de sa fraicheur. Dans cette existence vide, les quelques moments avec Fersen n'arrivaient pas à combler la dépression qui la guettait à chaque instant. Tandis qu'Oscar rayonnait, elle lui enviait sa liberté ! Et puis elle craignait qu'un jour Fersen lassé par tout cela ne la quitte pour son épouse si belle…Et dire que c'est elle qui avait tout imaginé ! La distance s'était installée entre elles et inexorablement elle broyait leur amitié remplacer par une jalousie sourde.

Loin de tout cela Oscar regardait son ventre s'arrondir. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Si un fils venait au monde, elle l'appellerait Gabriel, son petit ange, le symbole de son bonheur. Si c'était une fille se serait Gabrielle.

Il vint au monde un petit garçon, blond comme sa mère mais avec le regard d'un vert magnifique. Il était en pleine forme comme sa mère et déjà remuant. Dévorant la poitrine de sa nourrice ivre de joie et de vie. Officiellement André devint son précepteur. Et il fut appeler «papa« comme l'usage le permettait (Louis XV appelait son précepteur père).

Fersen qui le voyait très peu demeurerait pour lui « monsieur ».

Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit la ressemblance avec son père devint évidente. Oscar en était heureuse. Mais il avait hérité du caractère des Jarjayes et n'hésitait pas à croiser le fer dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Sa témérité n'avait d'égale que celle de son grand père qui contre toute attente se pris d'une réelle affection pour lui. Il trouvait en lui le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Gabriel avait une réelle admiration pour la prestance de son aïeul. Il fut la consolation de cet homme au crépuscule de sa vie. Il en remercia un jour sa fille.

\- Merci Oscar. Je suis fier de vous ma fille et de mon petit fils.

Une page de leur vie se tournait ainsi. Mais quarante ans étaient passés…

L'année suivante, un autre fils vint au monde. Il fut prénommé Reynier.

Deux fils virent ensuite le jour. Oscar semblait faite pour avoir des enfants. Elle se relevait sans mal de ses grossesses et semblait plus épanouie encore… Le petit Martin et le petit François jouaient désormais avec leurs frères.

Oscar et André multipliaient les séjours en Normandie. Ils aiment cet endroit qui était à eux. Oscar avait obtenu la propriété pour elle et ses enfants de ce domaine. André s'occupait de la gestion et d'élevage de chevaux ce qui les mettaient à l'abris du besoin. André ne voulait pas d'une vie d'oisiveté et n'être que l'amant d'Oscar. Tous les deux avaient toujours été occupés, actifs et nonobstant les grossesses d'Oscar, cette dernière n'aimait guère se prélasser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les visites à Versailles étaient hélas obligatoires de temps en temps. Elle était enceinte de son quatrième enfant et proche du terme. Venir par ce temps glacial au château battu par les vents, et humide, fut pénible. Fersen se tenait en retrait. Il ne la touchait que très peu mais elle savait sa répugnance à le faire quand elle était enceinte. Elle grelottait donc sous sa couverture de fourrure, regrettant les bras accueillants de son André. Le silence régnait comme toujours. Elle ne trouvait rien à lui dire et ce qu'il faisait ne l'intéressait pas. Elle se força un peu mais son manque d'entrain évident rejaillit sur son « mari ». Ils traversèrent les couloirs, subissant de concert ce supplice des félicitations… C'était la quatrième fois mais c'était encore pire…Les femmes susurraient sous cape sur la vitalité du comte, il comblait femme et maitresses, oui maitresses car de source sure la reine n'était pas seule à profiter des attentions de M. de Fersen… Feu le colonel avait la mine des mauvais jours. On l'a trouvait un peu passée, de brillant jeune officiel, elle faisait une femme acceptable…En réalité plus d'une la jalousait, la maternité lui allait à ravir malgré son âge avancée ! La reine n'en pensait pas moins et tentait de cacher son dégoût pour ce ventre proéminent.

Le temps de la complicité était loin.

Oscar croisa Girodelle qui lui ne pu masquer son amertume…

\- Oscar vous voilà radieuse.

\- Je vous remercie commandant car c'est comme cela que l'on doit vous appeler maintenant…

\- oui effectivement… Je vois que vous allez donner sous peu un nouvel enfant à votre époux…

\- oui, d'ici peu

\- Encore un garçon peut-être…

\- sans aucun doute, ses coups de pieds ne peuvent être que celui d'un petit chenapan !

Le sourire du Comte se crispa.

\- Et vous, comment votre délicieuse épouse ? On dit qu'elle est fort belle…

\- Certes, ma tendre épouse se repose dans nos terres de Vendée…

\- Est-elle souffrante ?

\- Rien de grave mais le climat à Versailles à cette saison lui est pénible…

\- Vous lui présenterez mes vœux pour son prompt rétablissement.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas Oscar, merci

\- Je vous dis au revoir Comte, à bientôt

\- à Bientôt

Il la haïssait plus que tout à cet instant. Son bonheur impudique le souffletait. Sa jeune et belle épouse, éternellement maussade et souffreteuse, ne vivant que de tisanes auprès de son ancienne nourrice. Il pouvait à peine la toucher et après plusieurs années, elle ne lui avait pas donner d'enfant. Il eut un rire amer, il n'aurait pas accepter, lui, que ses enfants soient bruns aux yeux verts…Une ribambelle de bâtards…Fersen n'emmenait jamais ses enfants à la cour hormis par stricte obligation. L'ainé malgré ses boucles blondes était le portrait craché de son père, André Grandier, le laquais, le domestique monté au grade de précepteur… Fersen était la risée de tout Versailles et cela au moins le soulageait un peu de son ressentiment mais pas de son fiel.

Il lui en voulait de cet amour qu'elle avait fait naitre en lui et qu'elle avait toujours renié. Comment aimer une autre femme après elle qui le faisait vibrer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de fouler ses sentiments, ils étaient vrais et quoi qu'ils en pensent tous ils étaient purs.

XXXXXXXX

Fersen ne supportait plus sa vie. Revenir au château remplit de joie auquelle il n'avait aucun droit lui devenait chaque jour plus odieux. Comme les incessantes félicitations pour sa famille. Ses enfants qu'il n'osait présenter à personne tellement il était évident qu'il n'en était pas le père. Mon dieu qu'avait-il fait. La reine que la perte de deux de ses enfants avaient accablés, au prise avec les remontrances du roi et à l'agitation du peuple rendait mélancolique, s'éloignait de lui. Il était plus seul que jamais et ce n'était auprès de son épouse qu'il le retrouverait. Elle avait cru l'aimer, c'était il y u une éternité, dans une autre vie, ils étaient si jeunes, fougueux, plein d'espoir…Où s'étaient enfuies ces années ?

Il en voulait à Oscar de ce bonheur qu'elle lui refusait à lui. Il les avait surpris à manger ensemble autour de sa table, heureux, riant, emplis d'avenir.

L'agitation gagnait Paris. Oscar vint le trouver.

\- Fersen puis je m'entretenir avec vous ?

\- oui ma chère, entrez.

\- L'agitation qui gagne Paris nous inquiète. André et moi souhaitons quitter Lannes au plus tôt pour la Normandie. C'est plus sur pour les enfants. Si jamais les choses devaient empirer, je rejoindrais l'Angleterre où habite une de mes sœurs.

\- Je vois. Vous m'abandonnez !

\- Mais Monsieur, je ne songe qu'à notre sécurité et celle de mes enfants !

Oscar était étonnée par l'attitude de Fersen. N'Est-ce pas lui qui avait demander sa main comme subterfuge ? Les circonstances auraient été autres, se serait-il soucié de ce qu'elle ressentait elle? Même si elle évitait d'y penser, elle détestait cette situation. Elle n'y consentait que pour mieux protéger son bonheur.

\- Je vous ai perdu il y a bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant vous m'avez aimé…N'ais-je pas droit à un peu de douceur, de compassion ? Je ne me suis jamais opposé à votre bonheur, un autre…

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! C'est vous qui avez voulu de cette situation, devenir mon mari ! Cette place qui n'appartient qu'à André. Si vous ne l'aviez pas sollicité, André aurait pu devenir mon époux, mon père aurait fini par céder. Au lieu de cela, vous nous avez condamné à une vie de mensonge, d'isolement ! Besoin de compassion ? Moi je suis restée fidèle à l'homme que j'aime…Que suis-je aux yeux du monde ? La femme de l'amant de la reine ! Et pire encore la femme adultère, vous avez fait de mes enfants des bâtards, nous ne pouvons même pas porter notre nom, le seul que je souhaite porter…Et l'isolement toujours pour ne pas prendre de risques…

Il resta sous le choc de cette sortie. Elle le haïssait donc à ce point ? Toutes ses années n'avaient fait qu'aigrir les sentiments d'oscar sur leur mariage. Elle lui lançait au visage toute l'ignominie de sa conduite, de la situation où il l'avait enfermée….

\- Et bien adieux Monsieur, prenez soin de vous.

\- Adieux Oscar

Et ce fut sur ces mots un peu froid qu'elle pris congé de lui. Elle était elle-même ébranlée par les mots qui venaient d'être dit, inconsciente de cette rancœur qu'elle abritait dans son sein à l'égard de Fersen.

Elle ne pouvait alors se douter que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, il croisa André et l'invita à boire un dernier verre en sa compagnie. André accepta l'invitation car Fersen était demeuré un ami pendant toutes ces années.

\- Voici le dernier acte de notre comédie André, le dénouement approche !

\- Ne parlez pas ainsi Hans…

\- Vous avez raison de partir André, il faut songer à Oscar et aux enfants.

\- Certes, mais vous Fersen ? Vous êtes visé par les insurgés, pourquoi rester sur cette terre étrangère…Pour la reine.

\- oui…Savez-vous que déjà les courtisans, ses anciens amis, ont plié bagages ? Je ne l'abandonnerais pas dans ces moments funestes.

\- Vous êtes un homme loyal Hans et cette attitude vous honore mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais André, mon destin s'est joué il y a longtemps déjà lors de ce fameux bal costumé…Et nous avons tous joué derrière des masques depuis…

\- Ne soyez pas amer mon ami, ce fut une étrange destinée que la notre mais nous avons pu être aux côtés de l'être aimé…

\- sage André, vous me manquerez plus que vous ne le croyez…

\- vous me manquerez également Hans

\- me pardonnerez vous un jour d'avoir pris Oscar ?

\- vous auriez pu tout me prendre et vous ne l'avez pas fait…

\- jamais je ne vous aurez fait cela mon très cher ami.

Fersen s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il eu un triste sourire.

\- Je vous ai choqué sans doute, mais puisque les masques tombent, je voulais vous montrer ce que vous étiez devenu pour moi au fils des années… plus qu'un ami, un confident, un compagnon d'infortune… Ne vous méprenez point sur ce geste, mon pays est plus libéral que le votre sur nombre de point dont celui-ci. J'ai envié Oscar de vous avoir à ses côtés, de pouvoir exiger votre présence…

André était abasourdit par la situation…

\- mais la reine

\- restera mon unique amour, mais je ne suis qu'un homme et j'ai parfois besoin d'autre chose, de tendresse, une oreille amie et sincère. Pour tout cela merci André et adieux, que dieu vous garde, j'ai comme le pressentiment que nous ne nous verrons plus…

\- Hans…Je ne vous oublierais jamais, mon ami.

André eut un pincement au cœur, ils avaient formé une famille, peu conventionnelle il est vrai, des dernières années. Le destin ne l'avait pas épargné, Fersen était pourtant un être bon…

Ils partirent le lendemain à l'aube pour la Normandie. Oscar prit un pistolet et son ancienne épée au cas où. Mais ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans leur maison.

Vivant discrètement dans leur demeure et André étant considéré comme un des leurs ou du moins un bourgeois, ils ne furent pas inquiétés dans l'immédiat.

Les évènements du 14 juillet éclatèrent puis la Révolution enflamma le pays.

Ils avaient gagné l'Angleterre quand ils apprirent la fuite insensée de la famille royale et leurs exécutions. Le reste de la famille d'Oscar avait pu s'enfuir, même le général mais il avait été grièvement blessé. Il mourut quelques mois après. Elle reçu un courrier de Fersen qui était retourné chez lui où des troubles avaient éclatés. Il mourut horriblement lynché par la foule.

Oscar se retrouva ainsi veuve et orpheline. Tous les témoins de son passé avaient disparu dans la tourmente. Quand la Terreur pris fin, ils décidèrent de regagner la France.

\- André, je veux devenir Mme Grandier.

C'est ainsi que la citoyenne Oscar de Jarjayes de Fersen devint Mme Grandier, ce qu'elle avait aspirée à être de tout son cœur depuis plus de vingt ans !

Parce qu'après la nuit vint le jour.

Fin

54


End file.
